Fe de Erratas: Harry y la Piedra Filosofal
by Misami Aroku
Summary: Seguro que Chris Columbus no sufrió tanto como el Director de este prospecto de película, jejeje...
1. ¡Comienza la fiesta!

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Por Misami Aroku  
  
  
¡Holas! Una nueva entrega, esta vez de humor ^_^ Es una nueva serie, la llamo "Fe de Erratas" Como Uds. saben, eso se le pone a los libros y escritos cuando algún párrafo tiene un error, está mal escrito, etc. En mis fics de Digimon los llamé "TVCondoros", pero como Harry Potter es un libro (hay una película, buena y todo, pero me gusta más el libro :P), suena más ad-hoc llamarle "Fe de Erratas"... Aunque es contradictorio, pues aquí los personajes del libro están filmando una película, así que bien podría llamarse CineCondoros... x_X!!  
  
Bueno, ésa es mi introducción, y ahora... ¡A leer! ^_^  
  
*********  
  
  
Director: Qué rayos... primero debo filmar escenas de Digimon 01 y 02, y ahora a estos niños... En fin, espero que al menos no sean como los anteriores...  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Harry: ¬_¬ Es fantástico. Somos creados para darle vida a un libro, y ahora para una película... ¿Cuándo se va a terminar?  
  
Ron: Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, supongo...  
  
Harry: ;_; ¡Pero si recién estamos en primer año!  
  
Hermione: ^_^ ¡Véanlo del lado positivo! Al menos tendrán 6 años para aprender magia y hechicería...  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Es una broma, ¿no?  
  
Hermione: o_o ¡Qué vergüenza, hijo de familias magas y yo, una simple muggle...!  
  
Harry: Shhh, que aquí viene el director...  
  
Director: ::apurado (como siempre):: OK, OK, vamos a grabar ahora mismo. Primero aparecen Albus y Minerva. No creo que haya problemas con ellos... Luego estás tú (a Harry) y tus parientes. Trata de no enfurecerte mucho, hijo, ¿vale?. Todo esto es sólo una comedia, una actuación...  
  
Tío Vernon: ::apareciendo de pronto:: ¡Esto es la adaptación de nuestra vida a la pantalla grande! Será fácil actuar, jeje...  
  
Harry: ¬¬U  
  
Director: No importa... Ahora... ¡Prepárense! ¡LUZ, CÁMARA... ACCIÓN!  
  
****  
DUMBLEDORE Y McGONAGALL FRENTE A LA CASA DE HARRY  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Albus: ... Nunca encontré razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.  
  
Minerva: Sé que usted no tiene ese problema. De otros sí que sé (le guiña el ojo), pero no de ése... ^_~  
  
Albus: o_OUUUU!!!!  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¿Acaso creen que a los niños pequeños les interesa conocer sus intimidades?  
  
Minerva: Pues habría que preguntarles... Oye Ha...  
  
Director: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Minerva: Sé que usted no tiene ese problema. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Usted-Sabe... oh, bueno, Voldemort tenía miedo.  
  
Albus: ::pensativo:: ¿Habrá sido porque me pilló justo cuando estaba...?  
  
Director y Minerva: ::interrumpiendo:: ¡¡DUMBLEDORE!!  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
Albus: Me está halagando. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.  
  
Minerva: Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno.... noble para utilizarlos.  
  
Albus: Qué suerte que está oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madame Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaba mi nueva zunga calips... sorry, orejeras, orejeras...  
  
Mme. Pomfrey: ::apareciendo de alguna parte:: ¡FALSO! ¡MENTIROSO! ::pausa:: Yo dije que estaba más bonita la zunga fucsia con lunares amarillos...  
  
::todos tienen una gota de sudor en la cabeza::  
  
****  
HARRY Y LA BOA CONSTRICTOR  
  
  
Director: Resulta que no fue tan fácil trabajar con Albus y Minerva... ::los aludidos se sonrojan ^_^UU:: Como sea, ahora es tu turno, Harry... LUZ, CÁMARA... ¡ACCIÓN!  
  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
-- Harry se acercó a la ventana de la gran serpiente --  
  
Harry: (a la boa, en idioma pársel) Sssssssssss....  
  
- La boa asiente con ganas -  
  
Director: Hey Harry, ¿te estás desinflando o qué? Se supone que debes hablar en tu idioma normal...  
  
Harry: ::con cara de inocente:: ^_^ No se preocupe  
  
Director: -_- ¿Por qué será que igual me preocupo?  
  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Piers: ¡Dudley! ¡Señor Dursley! ¡Vengan a ver a la serpiente! ¡No van a creer lo que está haciendo!  
  
-- Dudley aparece y empuja a Harry --  
  
Dudley: ::despectivo, a Harry:: Sal de mi camino  
  
-- En eso, el vidrio del cubículo desaparece y la boa sale. Mira a Dudley y se lo traga de un bocado --  
  
Harry: ¡Bien, boa! Pero... Hey, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Boa: x_X *burp*   
  
Director: ¡Maldición! ¡CORTEN! ¡Harry! Dile a la serpiente que devuelva a Dudley ahora mismo...  
  
Harry: ::a la boa, de mala gana:: Sssssss...  
  
- La boa hace dos arcadas y vomita al gordo niño. Ambos quedan en estado de shock -  
  
Director: Y aún así te aman en Hogwarts...  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Cuide sus palabras, amigo, o correrá la misma suerte que el guatón ::mira a la pobre serpiente:: ... o la misma que la boa...  
  
Director: o_OUU!!  
  
  
*  
Toma 10  
*  
  
- Dudley se agarra de las estructuras del escenario. No quiere entrar -  
  
Dudley: ::histérico:: ¡ME VA A COMER! ¡HARRY LE DIRÁ QUE ME COMAAAA!  
  
Harry: ¿Y que a la pobre le dé indigestión otra vez? ::pausa:: ¡No es mala idea! XD!!  
  
  
****  
HARRY RECIBE LA CARTA DE HOGWARTS  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
--Todos oyeron el ruido del buzón y de las cartas al caer--  
  
Tío Vernon: Trae la correspondencia, Dudley  
  
Dudley: Que vaya Harry  
  
Tío Vernon: Trae las cartas, Harry  
  
Harry: Que vaya tía Petunia  
  
Tía Petunia: ¿Yo? ¡Harry, ve tú!  
  
Harry: Hey, Dire, mejor vaya usted  
  
Director: Está bien... Hey, ¡un momento! ¡¡¡Corten!!!  
  
  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Tío Vernon: Trae la correspondencia, Dudley  
  
Dudley: Que vaya Harry  
  
Tío Vernon: Trae las cartas, Harry  
  
Harry: Que lo haga Dudley  
  
Tío Vernon: Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley  
  
- Dudley sonríe y levanta el bastón -  
  
Harry: ::rápido:: ¡A él, boa!  
  
- Dudley pone cara de espanto y sale corriendo -  
  
Harry: XDDD!!!  
  
Director: ¡CORTE! ¡Qué desalmado! ¿No ves que el pobre ha quedado con un trauma irreversible?  
  
Harry: ::sonrisa maligna:: Aaaaaahhhh..... ¿o sea que no se puede curar?  
  
Director: o_O... Oh-oh  
  
  
*  
Toma 169  
*  
  
Harry: (a Dudley) Tú que me quitas un pelo y mi boa que te saca las...  
  
Dudley: ¡¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Harry: U_U Adoro hacer esto...  
  
  
****  
HARRY Y EL SOBRE  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Dudley: ¡Hey, papá, a Harry le llegó una carta!  
  
Tío Vernon: ::muerto de risa:: ¿De parte de quién? ¿De su novia?  
  
Harry: ¬¬U ¡Mira lo que dice el sobre! Es de parte de mamá...  
  
Tía Petunia: o_O ¡Pero si Lily está muerta!  
  
Harry: -_-U Hablo de mi otra mamá, JKR. Aquí me dice que está ganando mucho dinero gracias a mí... ¡Y también anuncia que buena parte de toda esta fortuna es para ustedes, mi querida familia! Creo que ya debe estar por llegar...  
  
::Todos bailan de alegría. Tocan el timbre::   
  
Tío Vernon: Yo voy ::abre y encuentra a un joven::  
  
Joven: Entrega para los Dursley de parte de la señora JKR ... Firme aquí, por favor.  
  
Tío Vernon: ¡Seguro! ^_^ ::firma::  
  
Joven: ::volteándose:: ¡Hey, Johnny, ya puedes descargar el camión!  
  
::Es uno de esos camiones de construcción, el cual da vuelta todo su contenido sobre la puerta de entrada de la casa, llenándose todo de tazas, carpetas, poleras, CDs, películas, cuadernos, juguetes, agendas, lápices... todo con el nombre de Harry Potter y su cara estampada. La inmensa ruma de cosas entierra a los Dursley::  
  
Harry: O.O Creo que voy a dar una vuelta por ahí... ::sale::  
  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
--Montones de cartas llegan a la casa de Harry y sus parientes --  
  
Tío Vernon: ¿De dónde "$#@! sacas tantas cartas, niño?  
  
Harry: U_U Esto es obra de la fama, tío, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?  
  
Dudley: Pero si aún no sabes que eres famoso, Ha...  
  
Harry: ¬_¬ Nadie pidió tu opinión, gordis... Acábalo, boa  
  
Dudley: ::ZooooOOOooooommmmmM::  
  
Director: ;_; ¿No que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa?  
  
Harry: ::encogiéndose de hombros:: Por muy mago que sea, la tentación es grande y yo sólo soy humano.  
  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
En el motel  
  
Dueña: ::a los Dursley:: ¿Alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como 100 car... Ah, para qué pregunto, si Harry es cliente frecuente de este local...  
  
Harry: ::molesto:: ¡No tan frecuente, oiga! Sólo 4 veces al mes.  
  
  
****  
HARRY CONOCE A HAGRID  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Hagrid: ¡Cómo! ¿Es decir que no conoces a los magos?  
  
::Harry niega::  
  
Hagrid: ¿Las pócimas y las varitas?  
  
::Harry niega::  
  
Hagrid: ¿Y a las brujas? ¿Y los trasgos?  
  
Harry: ¡Ah, a ésos sí! ¡He vivido con una bruja desde que tengo uso de razón! Y también con 2 trasgos...  
  
Dudley: o_o ¿Qué es un trasgo?  
  
  
****  
HARRY VE POR PRIMERA VEZ A DRACO  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
-- Harry ve en la tienda de Mme. Malkin a un chico que empieza a conversarle --  
  
Draco: Hola, ¿también vas a Hogwarts?  
  
Harry: Sí.  
  
Draco: XO ¡Di que NO!  
  
Harry: o_O??  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¿Cómo es eso, Draco? ¡Tiene que decir que sí!  
  
Draco: -_- ¡Hombre, déjame ser feliz por una vez en la vida, ¿vale?!  
  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Draco: ¿Tú tienes escoba propia?  
  
Harry: No  
  
Draco: ¿Juegas siquiera algo de Quidditch?  
  
Harry: No  
  
Draco: ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?  
  
Harry: No...  
  
Draco: ::aburrido:: ¿Sabes decir otra cosa aparte de "no"?  
  
Harry: Sí  
  
Draco: ¬¬ ¡Aleluya, hermano!  
  
Director: -_-UUU  
  
  
****  
HARRY EN LA PLATAFORMA 9 3/4  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Harry: ::a un guardia:: Oiga señor... Por casualidad ¿ha oído hablar de Hogwarts?  
  
Guardia: No... Pero, ¿en qué parte del país queda?  
  
Harry: Ni idea...  
  
Guardia: ¬¬ Ah, OK.  
  
::pausa::  
  
Harry: Disculpe que lo moleste otra vez... ¿Usted sabe dónde debo tomar el tren de las 11?  
  
Guardia: ¬_¬U Mira los horarios ::indica a una pared. Harry mira:: Aquí no hay ningún tren que salga a las 11, por lo menos hoy, ¿ves?  
  
Harry: Aaah... Vale... Supongo que entonces tampoco sabrá acerca de la plataforma 9 3/4...  
  
Guardia: O.O??... Espérame un segundito, muchacho ::va a una cabina telefónica y marca un número:: Aló, ¿Sanatorio de Londres? Tengo aquí a un jovencito que anda haciendo preguntas muy tontas. Al principio pensé que era medio retardado, pero ahora creo que está realmente trastornado. ¿Podrían venir, por favor?  
  
::No pasan ni 2 minutos y algunos enfermeros hacen aparición::  
  
Guardia: ¡Menos mal que llegaron! Es el niñito de allá ::indica a Harry::  
  
Enfermero 1: ::a Potter:: Discúlpame un segundo... Tú eres el chico que pregunta por la plataforma 9 3/4, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry: ::aliviado:: ¡Sí! ¿Sabe dónde queda?  
  
Enfermero 1: No, pero puedo llevarte a otro lugar donde estarás mucho mejor... ::en voz baja a otro enfermero:: Trae la camisa de fuerza y un calmante...  
  
::Los enfermeron no actúan con discreción, lanzándose sobre Harry y armando un gran alboroto::  
  
Director: ¡ALTO! ¡CORTEN! ¡¡¡¡CORTEEEEN!!!! ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?  
  
Enfermero 1: Este muchacho deberá acompañarnos a...  
  
Director: ::ignorándolo y dirigiéndose al guardia:: ¡Hey, Martino...! Un momento... ¿quién es usted? ¿Dónde está el otro guardia, el Sr. Martino?  
  
Guardia: Está enfermo, así que vine en su lugar... ¿Por qué?  
  
Director: ::no pesca la pregunta:: ¿Martino no les comentó acerca de la película que se iba a filmar acá?  
  
Guardia: o_o Al menos a mí nadie me dijo nada...  
  
Harry: ::con los enfermeros encima:: ¡AUXILIO SEÑOR DIRECTOR!  
  
Director: ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que estoy hablando con el señor?::al guardia:: ¿Y el gerente del ferrocarril no sabía nada?  
  
Guardia: Me habría dicho, así que creo que no  
  
Director: ::furibundo:: ¡¡Maldito Manager!! Cuando te ponga las manos encima, hij...  
  
Harry: ¡Alóoooo!! ¡Hey, aquí! ¡Me están llevando al manicomio! ¡Haga algo, Director!  
  
Director: ¡Claro que voy a hacer algo, muchacho! Iré a ver al gerente... ::se aleja::  
  
Harry: ¡Eh, no me deje aquí! ::a los enfermeros:: ¡Suéltenme! ¡No es justo! ¡Socorrooooo...!  
  
***************************************************************  
FUERA DE ESCENA  
  
::En el estudio, cuarenta minutos después::  
  
Harry: ::más que indignado:: ¡¿Qué se ha imaginado, #%"@ ?! ¡Dejó que esos huev*nes me llevaran al manicomio, mientras usted se iba a conversar con el gerente! ¡Linda la cuestión! ¡Y se supone que yo soy el protagonista, maldita sea! XO!!  
  
Director: ::tranquilizándolo:: Si no hablaba con el gerente, ocurriría lo mismo otra vez. Así que ahora podemos continuar sin problemas  
  
Harry: ¡¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes, entonces?!  
  
Director: Porque creí que el Manager ya había conversado con él, cosa que no había hecho... Ya pasó, Harry, contrólate y podremos salir pronto de esto...  
  
Harry: Lo dice como si no tuviera importancia... ¡En cambio yo tuve que tragarme media hora de interrogatorios en una sala que tenía las paredes acolchadas! ¡Eso no es agradable para nadie!  
  
Director: No volverá a repetirse, te lo prometo, Harry Potter  
  
Harry: Más le vale ::dirigiéndose a la salida, se detiene de pronto:: Ah, por cierto, esto significa un aumento del doble en mi salario...  
  
Director: O.O!! ¿¿Qué?? ¿Por estar media hora en el sanatorio?  
  
Harry: ...sin contar con el valor de la "consulta", que costó $ 50000...*  
  
Director: ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEE?????  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
************************************  
  
Hey, no se vayan a ir sin dejarme reviews y sin visitar esta historia, que todavía me falta todo el resto del libro ^_^U! ... Y después voy a continuar con la Cámara de los Secretos, si todo funciona bien con esta serie... Si no veo entusiasmo (mínimo unos 6 reviews...), la dejo hasta acá y punto. No es por ser mala onda, pero a uno le gusta que le comenten cómo trabaja. Si no está tan bien, queda la oportunidad de arreglar los detalles en el 2° capítulo ^^ ...  
  
  
* = No sé cuánto cuesta irse al manicomio en Inglaterra (aún no he estado allá, je), y tampoco conozco el valor de las libras esterlinas, así que le inventé un precio a la consulta, en pesos chilenos. 


	2. La escena del tren

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
I'm back! Continúo con las desventuras del Director y las tallas de los demás actores... Espero que ustedes continúen con la ardua labor de leer esto, jejeje...  
  
  
********************  
  
  
::Entra el Director todo malhumorado. Se sienta y empieza a gritarle con el megáfono a todo el mundo::  
  
Ron: o_o ¿Aún sigue de mal genio?  
  
Hermione: U.U Bueno, eso de los gastos aparte no hace sonreír a nadie...  
  
::En el estudio, la voz del Director se oye por todas partes::  
  
Director: ¡Muy bien, comenzamos a rodar! ¡Harry, apúrate, por favor!  
  
Harry: ::gritando de vuelta:: ¡Ya voy! ::en voz baja a Ron:: ¡Uff, por suerte todavía no aparece Malfoy!  
  
Ron: ¿Y qué haremos cuando llegue la escena?  
  
Hermione: U.U Seguir el libreto, por supuesto  
  
Ron: XO!! ¿No podemos convertirlo en una rana?  
  
Hermione: ::furiosa:: ¡Atrévete!  
  
Todos los que la escuchan: O_O!!!!!  
  
Hermione: ::roja:: Quise decir, atrévete a arruinar una escena y te convertiré en la Rana René.  
  
Ron: ^_^ Preferiría llamarme la Rana Ron...  
  
Hermione: -_-U Como sea. Yo no vengo a perder mi tiempo en actuaciones tontas.  
  
Ron: Como tú digas, jefa ::se cruza los dedos por detrás de la espalda::  
  
::Hermione sonríe satisfecha::  
  
Director: ¡¡BUENO, HASTA CUÁNDO DEBO ESPERARLOS!!  
  
Harry: ¡VALE, YA VAMOS! ::en voz baja:: Viejo gruñón...  
  
  
  
****  
HARRY CONOCE A LOS WEASLEY  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Harry no sabe cómo entrar a la plataforma 9 3/4, hasta que ve a la familia Weasley::  
  
Harry: ::a la Sra. Weasley:: Discúlpeme  
  
Sra. Weasley: Hola, querido. ¿Primer año en Hogwarts, no? Igual que mi hijo Ron.  
  
Harry: ::mira al muchacho y luego a la señora:: Sí... Bueno, tengo un problemita... lo que pasa es que no sé cómo entrar a la plataforma...  
  
Sra. Weasley: Es muy fácil. Lo único que debes hacer es caminar derecho hacia la barrera entre las dos plataformas. No pares y no tengas miedo de chocar. Y procura que no te vean los turistas.  
  
Harry: ::sonriendo:: ¡OK! Muchas gracias, señora  
  
Sra. Weasley: o_O ¡Ah, pero espera...!  
  
::El chico ya se dirige hacia la barrera a toda prisa, hasta que...::  
  
¡¡PLAAAFF!!!  
  
Harry: ::cayendo de espaldas al suelo:: ¡¡¡AAAYYY!!!  
  
Sra. Weasley: ::acercándose:: Te iba a decir que ibas para el lado contrario, pero ya no tiene importancia.  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
::Harry está en el compartimiento junto a Fred y George. Están subiendo su equipaje. De pronto, Harry se quita el pelo de la frente y...::  
  
Fred: ::indicándole:: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
George: ¡Caramba! Pero si...  
  
Harry: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
::pausa::  
  
Fred: ¡Cambiaron el papel tapiz del tren! ¡Qué lindo queda! ¿No, George?  
  
George: Prefería el anterior...  
  
Harry: -_-U Hey, chicos...  
  
Fred: ::a Harry:: ¿Quién eres tú? Me pareces conocido...  
  
Director: ¡CORTEN!  
  
George: Rayos, uno no puede ni decir una broma y ... Rayos.  
  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Fred: ¡Eh, mami, adivina qué! Adivina qué vimos en el tren...  
  
::Harry se agacha para que no lo vean::  
  
Sra. Weasley: A ver, qué vieron...  
  
George: ^_^ ¡Un nuevo papel tapiz!  
  
Director: ¡CÓRTENLA DE UNA VEZ!  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
Ron: o_o Mis hermanos son tan bromistas que ya me cuesta creerles... ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?   
  
Harry: Síp.  
  
Ron: ::mirándolo con detenimiento:: Mmm... Te imaginaba más interesante.  
  
*  
Toma 13  
*  
  
::Harry le cuenta a Ron su vida con los Dursley::  
  
Harry: ...y hasta que Hagrid me contó, yo no sabía nada sobre que era mago, o sobre mis padres y Voldemort...  
  
Ron: ::asustado:: Oops... XO!  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?  
  
Ron: o_O Dijiste el nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quién... ::gulp:: Yo creí que tú...  
  
Harry: ::sonrisa maligna:: ¿Que yo le tendría miedo a VOLDEMORT? Bueno, sí, un poco, pero qué tanto, no hay problema con decir VOLDEMORT si VOLDEMORT no anda por acá... ¿o crees que VOLDEMORT me anda siguiendo? Ron... Ron, ¿me oyes?  
  
Ron: x_X!  
  
  
****  
NEVILLE APARECE  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Neville: ::nervioso:: Perdón, pero ¿no han visto una tortuga? ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!  
  
Harry y Ron: O_O ¿Que se te escapa todo el tiempo?  
  
Neville: ;_; Sip...   
  
Harry: Entonces hay dos explicaciones: o tu tortuga es velocísima...  
  
Ron: O tú eres terroríficamente lento...  
  
Neville: ::después de unos segundos:: ¿O sea que no han visto mi tortuga?  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Harry: ¿Era verde y pequeña?  
  
Neville: Sí  
  
Ron: ¿Con manchas verde oscuro y verde claro en el caparazón?  
  
Neville: ¡Sí!  
  
Harry: ¿Y tiene un collar que dice "Trevor"?  
  
Neville: ::eufórico:: ¡SÍI!  
  
Ron: No, no la hemos visto  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Neville: ¡Pero si la describieron tan bien! ¡Apuesto a que ustedes la vieron por acá!  
  
Ron: Ya, Harry, dile la verdad... No seas tan malo con el pobre chico...  
  
Harry: O.O!! ¡No, Ron, imposible! ¡Él no merece saberlo! Yo...  
  
Neville: ¿Q-qué? ¿P-podrían e-explicarme...?  
  
Ron: U.U Harry hizo sopa a tu tortuga  
  
Neville: XOOO!! ¡¡BUAAAAAA!!  
  
Harry: o_o Eh, vamos... no es para tanto...  
  
Neville: ::snif:: ¡No es para tanto!... ¡Malvados! Y no me guardaron ni un poquito de sopa siquiera...  
  
****  
HERMIONE APARECE  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Harry: ::sacando algo de su bolso:: Ya te conté mi vida muggle, y veo que aún no me crees, así que... Mira esto, se lo "tomé prestado" a mi primo... ¡Es un Personal CD player!  
  
Ron: o_O!! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es un objeto muggle de verdad? ¡¡Dioses!! X_X ::cae desmayado al suelo::  
  
Harry: O.O  
  
Director: ¬¬ Eso no estaba en el libreto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Harry: Porque nunca pensé que iba a darle un ataque...  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Harry: ¡Es un Personal CD player!  
  
(Director: -_-U ¡¡Maldito Personal CD!! )  
  
Ron: o_O!! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es un objeto muggle de verdad? ::por suerte, no se desmaya:: ¿Y para qué sirve?  
  
Harry: Para escuchar música. Pónte este audífono... no, no muerde, y escucha esto... ¿Qué te parece?  
  
::Están oyendo un grupo de rock, con el personal escondido, cuando entra Hermione::  
  
Hermione: ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto una...? ¿Vaya, qué están haciendo?  
  
Ron: ::en otra, respondiéndole a Harry:: Magia  
  
Hermione: Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? ¿Puedo ver?  
  
Ron: ::tarareando la canción:: Mmm... mmm...  
  
::Después de unos minutos sin ver nada interesante, Hermione habla::  
  
Hermione: ¿Estás seguro de que es magia? Bueno, no es muy efectiva, ¿no? Yo probé unos hechizos simples para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando me llegó la carta, pero no puedo negar que también me sentí muy complacida, ya que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me aprendí de memoria todos los libros (espero que sea suficiente)... Yo soy Hermione Granger, ¿y ustedes?  
  
Ron: ::despertando y mirándola fijo:: ¡Ah, hola! ¿Decías algo?  
  
****  
HARRY SE ENCUENTRA CON DRACO EN EL TREN  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Tres muchachos entran al compartimiento donde se hallan Ron y Harry::  
  
Draco: ¿Es verdad? Por todo el tren andan diciendo que Harry Potter está aquí. Eres tú, ¿no?  
  
Ron: ¿Yo? No ::indica a Harry:: Él  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Draco: Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste, Goyle. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry: ¡Qué raro! De pronto me acordé de una película llamada "Forrest Gump"; cuando el protagonista se presenta y dice ::pone voz de tonto:: "Yo soy Forrest, Forrest Gump"  
  
Draco y Ron: O.O ¿Qué es "película"?  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Draco: Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
::Ron sofoca una risita::  
  
Draco: ::enojado:: Qué, ¿acaso te parece gracioso mi nombre?  
  
Ron: ¡Huy, si está que echa humo! XD!  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Te voy a echar otra cosa si no te callas, Weasley  
  
Harry: XD! ¡Cuidado, Ron! ¡Te puede echar un polvo* si no te cuidas! ¡JAJAJA!  
  
Draco: o_O??  
  
Ron: o_O? El polvo no le hace daño a nadie, Harry...  
  
Harry: ¬¬U Oh, olvídenlo  
  
*  
Toma 6  
*  
  
Draco: ::a Harry:: Muy pronto verás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No creo que quieras hacerte amigo de los de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarte a no equivocarte ::le tiende una mano::  
  
Harry: ::mirando la mano:: Draco... Eres zurdo, ¿no?  
  
Draco: o.o? No, ¿por?  
  
Harry: Entonces te equivocaste de mano...  
  
Draco: o_oUUU  
  
Ron: Yo puedo "darte una mano" en eso, Draco... XD!!  
  
Draco: ::furioso:: ¡Y yo puedo darte una patada, Weasley! ¡Toma esto!  
  
::le pega en las canillas::  
  
Ron: ¡¡AY!! ::mirando hacia el suelo:: Lo hiciste con el pie de allá. Ése se llama "derecho", y la mano que está en ese mismo lado se llama igual, y ésa es la que se le presenta a otra persona al saludarla ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?  
  
*  
Toma 22  
*  
  
Ron: ::a Draco, con voz de mexicano:: ¡Hola, mano!  
  
Draco: XO!! ¡¡YA DÉJAME TRANQUILO!!  
  
Director: ¡Corte!  
  
Draco, ¡¡SÍ!! ¡QUE LA CORTE! x_X!!  
  
  
*  
Toma 32  
*  
  
Harry: Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los incorrectos, gracias  
  
Crabbe: De nada  
  
Todos en el estudio: o_o? ... -_-UU  
  
*  
Toma 33  
*  
  
Draco: Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado, Potter...  
  
::En eso entra Hermione::  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué suce...? ::mira alrededor:: Ups, creo que me adelanté un poco... ¿Todavía no terminan con esto? ::mira a Draco y queda como embobada::  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Si te largaras terminaríamos más rápido, ¿sabías?  
  
Ron: ^_^ ¡Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor!  
  
Draco: ¬¬ ::a Ron:: ¡Obviamente no podrías! ::se vuelve a Hermione, impaciente:: Bueno, ¿acaso esperas que te vaya a dejar hasta tu compartimiento? Si es así, puedes esperar sentada  
  
Hermione: ^_^ Okidoki! ::se sienta::  
  
Ron: ::aplaudiendo con desgana:: Muy bien hecho, Draco galán-de-porno Malfoy... Muy bien hecho  
  
Hermione: *_* ... ¿Galán de porno? ^_^!!!  
  
Todos: o_O!!  
  
Director: -_-U Me merezco la mitad de la fortuna de MacPato como recompensa a mis esfuerzos...  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará  
****  
  
  
  
¡Hey, espero que les vaya gustando! Recuerden dejarme reviews con sus impresiones...  
  
* = "Echarse un polvo" significa... You know... Fornication Under Consent of the King ^_~!! 


	3. Dulces Bromas

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
***  
¡Gracias, queridos lectores! Vuestro apoyo es como la dulce miel que relaja mi mente y me sume en el exquisito sopor de la paz... Debido a la buena acogida que ha tenido mi fic, aquí está la tercera parte. Ojalá que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola *eso lo dijo un amigo, espero que no lo lea o.o*  
  
***  
  
Director: ::impaciente:: ¡Bueno, bueno! Debemos continuar con la función... ¡A sus lugares, rápido!  
  
::todos se dirigen al escenario::  
  
Harry: ::en voz baja a Ron:: ¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso a Malfoy? ¿De dónde sacaste eso de "galán de porno"? ... ::pausa:: Ron... Ron, no me digas que... O.O!!!!  
  
Ron: XO! ¡Cómo se te ocurre, Harry, maldita sea!  
  
Harry: ^^U Yo decía no más...  
  
Ron: -_- Lo escuché por ahí, ¿vale? Cuando venía al estudio, me encontré en la calle con un grupo de chicos que iba molestando a uno de sus amigos porque había pinchado con una mina que pasó por la otra vereda...  
  
Harry: O.O ¿¿¿La pinchó???  
  
Ron: -_-U Le guiñó el ojo y ella le respondió... Entonces uno de los amigos le gritó "¡Buena, galán de porno!" Y punto. Así que no vuelvas a preguntarme una cosa así; a mí la única que me gusta... perdón, me gustaba, era Hermione.  
  
Harry: U.U Comparto tu dolor, hermano  
  
Ron: ::súbitamente enojado:: ¿Por qué compartes mi dolor? ¿Acaso también te gustaba Hermione?  
  
Harry: ¬¬ No, simplemente lo digo porque las posibilidades que tienes de ganarle a Draco son mínimas...  
  
Ron: T_T A ver, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo?  
  
Harry: ::enumerando con los dedos:: A ver, veamos... Cabello color rubio platinado, dinero... ojos grises, dinero... es más alto que tú y tiene locas a todas las mujeres de este estudio (incluida Misami)... ¿ya mencioné el dinero?  
  
Ron: ;_; Eres cruel...  
  
Harry: U_U No, soy un hombre que tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y...  
  
Director: ¡¡YA VAMOS A EMPEZAR!! Prepárense... LUZ... CÁMARA... Y... ACCIÓN!  
  
  
  
****  
HARRY Y DRACO A PUNTO DE PELEAR  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Draco dijo algo que enfureció a Harry. El ambiente está muy tenso...::  
  
Harry: Repite eso  
  
Draco: Van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?  
  
Ron: U.U No, no vamos a pelear con "ustedes" sino "contigo"  
  
Draco: ^^U Ah, ahí cambia la cosa...  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Harry: Si no se van ahora mismo...  
  
Draco: Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ::dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goyle:: ¿verdad, muchachos? ::a Harry y Ron:: Nos comimos toda nuestra comida y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo...  
  
Ron: ::impaciente:: Si tienes ganas de comerte algo, ¿por qué no vas donde Hermione y..?  
  
Harry: O.O! ¡Ron!  
  
Draco: ::mirando a Ron con malicia:: ¿Sabes? No sería una mala idea...  
  
Ron: o_O? Pero cómo, si tú no estás ni ahí con ella...  
  
Draco: -_-U Ron, por si no te has dado cuenta, lo dije para molestarte...  
  
Ron: ^_^U Ah, disculpa, Draco... ¿repetimos la escena?  
  
****  
LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Hagrid: ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Vengan, síganme! No vayan a perderse...  
  
Draco: ¿Contigo adelante? Claro, es que eres tan bajo que ni te vemos XDD!...  
  
Hagrid: U_U Si soy bajo, entonces soy pésimo para golpear niños como tú...  
  
Draco: ^_^UUU No he dicho nada, campeón...  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
::Todos están subiéndose a las embarcaciones que los llevarán a Hogwarts::  
  
Hagrid: ¡No más de cuatro por bote!  
  
::En uno de los botes se van Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione y... Draco::  
  
Ron: ::extendiendo la mano frente al rubio e impidiéndole el paso:: ¡Alto, Malfoy! Han dicho que no más de cuatro, y así será, por eso... ¡bon voyage!  
  
::lo tira al agua::  
  
¡¡SPLASH!!  
  
Todos en el bote: o_O!!! Ron!!!  
  
Hagrid: ::volteándose:: ¿Qué pasa allá atrás?  
  
Draco: ::furioso y aún en el agua:: ¡Me ha tirado al lago!  
  
Hagrid: ::a Ron:: ¿Por qué lo has hecho, muchacho?  
  
Ron: Porque es muy pesado y...  
  
Hagrid: ...y podía hundirlos, claro, claro... Comprendo  
  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
::Están a punto de entrar al Colegio::  
  
Hagrid: Eh, tú, chico, ¿ésta es tu tortuga?  
  
Neville: ¿Tiene un collar que dice "Trevor"?  
  
Hagrid: Ehhh, a ver... ¡Sí!  
  
Neville: Es extraño, ya que dos chicos hicieron sopa a "Trevor"...  
  
Harry y Ron: ::se alejan silbando inocentemente::  
  
  
****  
LA CEREMONIA DE SELECCIÓN  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Todos están en el gran Salón, y el nerviosismo de los de primer año es evidente::  
  
Harry: ::a Ron:: ¿Cómo harán para seleccionarnos en las casas?  
  
Ron: Creo que es una especie de test. Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma...  
  
Harry: O_O!! Ron, oye, estoy terriblemente nervioso...  
  
Ron: No eres el único...  
  
::pausa::  
  
Harry: Ay... Ayay... ¡Ayayaicito, necesito ir al baño!  
  
Ron: ::mirando a todos lados:: No veo ninguna puerta que diga "baño"... ningún rincón desocupado... ¡y cero arbustos de emergencia! ¿Qué harás ahora, Harry?... ¿Harry?  
  
Harry: U.U.... Ouhhh.... Aaahhh... Problema solucionado, Ron ^_^   
  
Ron: -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Minerva: ::en voz alta y frente a los niños:: Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en este taburete para que los seleccionen  
  
::Nombra a todos los niños, hasta que llega a... ::  
  
Minerva: Draco Malfoy  
  
::Draco sube y se pone el sombrero seleccionador::  
  
Sombrero: ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Draco: o_O?!? ¡¿QUÉE?!  
  
Sombrero: ^_^ Caíste! Jijiji!  
  
Draco: ::aliviado: Fiu, qué suerte... Si vuelves a hacerme otra broma de ésas me muero...  
  
Sombrero: ::con voz maligna:: Lo decía en serio  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
::Es el turno de Harry::  
  
Sombrero: Mmm... ¿dónde te pondré? Porque puedes estar en Slytherin o en Gryffindor...  
  
Harry: En Slytherin, no, en Slytherin, no...  
  
Sombrero: En Slytherin, no, ¿eh? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas... ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
Harry: x_X!! ::se desmaya::  
  
Draco: ¡NOOOOOOO! x_X!! ::también se desmaya::  
  
Sombrero: ::con voz de molestia:: ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tienen estas generaciones!  
  
*  
Toma 20  
*  
  
Albus: ¡Y ahora, antes de terminar el show...! Perdón, me equivoqué  
  
*  
Toma 21  
*  
  
Albus: ¡Y ahora, antes de terminar la ceremonia, cantaremos la canción del colegio!  
  
::Unas palabras aparecieron en el aire, gracias a un movimiento de su varita::  
  
Albus: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts/ enséñenos algo, por favor / como la letra de esta canción / porque de la pura alegría/ se me "chispoteó"...*  
  
(* = Así me parece que decía el Chavo del 8: se me chispoteó...)  
  
****  
LA CLASE DE POCIONES  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::El profesor Snape pasa lista y se detiene en Harry Potter::  
  
Snape: Ah, sí... Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad  
  
::Draco se ríe bajito y Harry se pone rojo::  
  
Snape: Bueno, señor Harry Potter...  
  
::Todos esperan en silencio::  
  
Snape: ¿¡ME DARÍAS TU AUTÓGRAFO?! ^_^  
  
Todos: x_X!!!!!!!!!!!! ::desmayo colectivo::  
  
Harry: ¿¿CÓMO?? X_X!!!! ::ídem:  
  
Snape: ;_; ¿Eso significará un "no"?  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Snape: ¡Potter! ¿Qué voy a obtener si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?  
  
::silencio espectral::  
  
Harry: ::pensando:: Mmm... mmm... ¿qué tal si hacemos la prueba?  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Harry: ::después de pensarla durante 8 minutos:: Este... ¿me podría repetir la pregunta?  
  
Snape: ¬¬U  
  
*  
Toma 10  
*  
  
Harry: Depende... ¿qué tan largas son las raíces, y cuántos centímetros cúbicos tiene la infusión?  
  
Snape: Grrrr.... X-(  
  
*  
Toma 15  
*  
  
Snape: Veamos con otra pregunta... ¿dónde buscaría si le digo que me encuentre un bezoar?  
  
Harry: o_O! ¿Un beso de qué?  
  
*  
Toma 18  
*  
  
Snape: Bueno, pues... ¿dónde buscaría si le pido que me encuentre un bezoar?  
  
Harry: En un diccionario, por supuesto ^_^ Si no está ahí, puede ver las páginas amarillas, o quizás...  
  
Snape: ::con la típica "venita hinchada" en la cabeza:: Se le olvidó mencionar los buscadores en internet...  
  
Harry: ¡Sí! Ésos también: Altavista, Google...  
  
*  
Toma 20  
*  
  
Snape: Parece que no abrió ningún libro antes de venir, ¿eh?  
  
Harry: Bueno, libros, no, pero para qué hablar de piernas...  
  
Todos: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: U_U Sí, para qué vamos a hablar de eso...  
  
*  
Toma 22  
*  
  
Snape: ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?  
  
Harry: ::pensándola:: A ver... acónito... luparia... mmm... Es obvio, profesor  
  
Snape: ¿Ah, sí? Pues dígame cuál es  
  
Harry: ^_^ ¡La manera de escribirlas! Porque una es a-c-ó-n-i-t-o y la otra es l-u-p-a...  
  
Snape: ¡YA BASTA!  
  
*  
Toma 26  
*  
  
Harry: No lo sé. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?  
  
Snape: ::a Hermione, que estuvo de pie todo ese rato:: ¡Siéntese! ::a Harry:: Para su información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa, que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarse de la mayoría de los venenos. En cuanto a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. ¿Le queda claro, Potter?  
  
Harry: Pues sí, bastante... Lo que aún no entiendo es... ¿por qué no lo dijo antes? Habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo grabando esta escena...  
  
Todos: X_X!!!!!!!!!!! ::desmayo general::  
  
Director: ;_; Si esto sigue así, seré el primer joven que se jubila a los 9 meses de comenzar a trabajar...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Continuará  
***  
  
¡Iau! Es la 1:15 am y yo sigo acá... jejeje, es que me encanta escribir cosas como éstas ^^   
  
Draco: Por lo menos a mí no me gusta que lo hagas...  
  
Misami: o_O?? ¿Y tú qué haces acá?  
  
Draco: ¡¡Estoy luchando por mis derechos de personaje!! ¡¡Me has violado...  
  
Misami: U_U No, todavía no...  
  
Draco: ...mis derechos!! ¬¬  
  
Misami: ^_^UU Ah! Bueno, mira... se me ha hecho tarde y debo despedirme de todos...  
  
Draco: U.U Y de este fanfic inmoral, también  
  
Misami: ::malvada:: Lo haré si te vienes conmigo ^_~  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Sueña, querida ::se aleja::  
  
Misami: ;_; *snif* No quiso *doble, triple snif* ¡Pero no importa, al menos no tendré que despedirme del fic! ^_^!!!! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
  
Y no se olviden de dejar reviews, por favor... 


	4. ¡Paliza!

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
***  
Misami: ¡He vuelto con más Fe de Erratas! Espero que...  
  
Draco: XO ¡No esperes nada! ¿Qué te dije la otra vez?  
  
Misami: Mmmm... mmm... ¿que no podías vivir sin mí? ^^U  
  
Draco: ¬¬U Que no quería volver a ver este fanfic de nuevo...  
  
Misami: ::tapándole la cara:: Pues entonces no lo veas. ¡Y ahora, continuemos con el show!  
  
  
Harry es de JFK... bah, de JKR (me confundí... es que tengo a Draco al lado ^^U)  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Descanso -  
  
Draco: ::sale de una habitación dando un portazo:: ¡Rayos, voy a matar a Misami!  
  
::los demás aparecen de pronto::  
  
Ron: ::mira a Hermione, que se ha acercado a Draco:: Yo también...  
  
Hermione: Pues a mí me parece muy simpática  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué quieres matarla, Malfoy?  
  
Draco: Porque piensa continuar con esta cosa...  
  
Hermione: ^o^ ¡Qué bueno!  
  
Draco y Ron: -_-U  
  
Harry: Vale, vale... Pero será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto, porque el Director no tardará en aparecer. Después de mi actuación con Snape, no anda muy contento...  
  
Draco: Ni que lo digas... Pobre Severus...  
  
Ron: ¿Pobre? Ah, claro, es que como tú eres su alumno favorito...  
  
Draco: U.U Lo dices porque estás envidioso  
  
Ron: Seguro... Con lo bien que me cae ese profe...  
  
Hermione: Bueno, ¡como sea! Allá veo al Director... Si ve que no estamos ensayando, nos va a... ::se pasa el dedo índice por la garganta::  
  
Director: ::mirando hacia ellos:: ¡Hey, veo que no están haciendo nada!  
  
Harry: O_o!! ::adopta una postura estirada y toma del pelo a Draco:: ¡Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión!  
  
Draco: ::manoteando:: ¡SUÉLTAME, POTTER! ¿Me ves cabeza de calavera, acaso?  
  
Ron: ¿Tú? ¿Cabeza de calavera?... Por lo dura, quizás XD!!! ::Harry se ríe también::  
  
Hermione: T_T ::le golpea la cabeza a los dos:: Compórtense, muchachos  
  
Harry y Ron: XP ¡Auch! ::se soban la nuca::  
  
Draco: ::soltándose de Harry, se dirige a Hermione, sonriendo:: Gracias, querida  
  
Hermione: Awwwww.... %-P ::se desmaya::  
  
Director: ¡VOY A EMPEZAR A GRABAR, Y SI NO APARECEN AHORA MISMO...!  
  
Harry: ¡Ya vamos! Hermione... Hermione, levántate...  
  
::la niña no se mueve::  
  
Ron: Hey, Malfoy, tú la dejaste así, tú tienes que sacarla de ese estado...  
  
Draco: U_U Lo lamento,Weasley, pero ése es asunto de ustedes ::se aleja::  
  
Ron: ¡ARRGHH! ::toma a Hermione del cuello de la túnica y la lleva arrastrando:: Cuando te ponga las manos encima, Malfoy...  
  
Hermione: ::despertando:: ¡Ah, no, Ron! ¡¡Eso lo haré YO!! ¿me entendiste?  
  
  
- Fin del descanso -  
  
****  
LA CLASE DE VUELO  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::En la Sala Común de Gryffindor ha aparecido una noticia que dice que dicha casa y Slytherin tendrán la clase de vuelo en escoba juntos::  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Típico. Justo lo que siempre quise: hacer el papel de tonto en una escoba, delante de Malfoy...  
  
Ron y Hermione: O.O!!!!! ¿Quéee?  
  
Harry: ^^U ¡Eso dice el libreto!  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Ron: No seas pesimista, Harry. Es cierto que Malfoy habla mucho acerca de lo bueno que es en Quidditch, pero apuesto a que es puro bla blá... Por lo menos, yo no le creo cuando dice que ha derribado 5 helicópteros muggle saltándoles encima...  
  
Draco: ::aparece de alguna parte:: ¡Pero es cierto! ::todos lo miran:: Bueno, quizás exageré un poquitín ^^U  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
::Longbottom ha recibido una Recordadora::  
  
Neville: Abue sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que olvidaste hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así y si se vuelve roja... ::la Recordadora se pone de ese color:: ...eh...  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué pasa si se pone roja, Neville?  
  
Neville: Estee... se me olvidó...  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Draco: ::le quita la Recordadora a Neville:: ¡Qué linda pelota!  
  
Ron: ¡Sí, mira cómo rebota! ::se la quita y se la tira a la cabeza. Draco se agacha, y la Recordadora choca contra la cabeza de Goyle. La Recordadora se quiebra::  
  
Todos: O_O!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neville: ::haciendo pucheros:: ¡Miren lo que hicieron!  
  
Draco: ::a Ron:: ¡Sí, Weasley, mira lo que hiciste!  
  
Ron: ::a Goyle:: ¡Sí, Goyle, mira lo que hiciste!  
  
Goyle: o_o ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ;_;  
  
*  
Toma 8  
*  
  
::Todos están en el parque de Hogwarts. Madame Hooch da las instrucciones, pero Neville, nervioso, desobedece y...::  
  
Neville: ::desde el aire:: ¡SOCORROOO!  
  
Mme.Hooch: ¡Baja, muchacho!  
  
::Neville cae::  
  
¡PLAAAF!  
  
Mme.Hooch: ¡Qué obediente eres, niño! ^_^  
  
*  
Antes de la Toma 9  
*  
  
Director: Neville, el libreto dice que debes subir más de 6 metros... ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
  
Neville: La escoba, sí. Yo... no sé  
  
*  
Toma 9  
*  
  
::Neville sube dos... cuatro metros...::  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
Director: ¿Cuánto subió? ¿4.50 metros? No, no sirve... ¡Se repite!  
  
*  
Toma 15  
*  
  
Director: ¿Y ahora? ¿5.60?... ¡Se repite!  
  
*  
Toma 45  
*  
  
Director: ¿5.90 metros? Podría ser, pero acá dice seis, y si así dice, así se hace... ¡Se repite!  
  
*  
Toma 50  
*  
  
Director: ¡Ahora llevas 5.99 metros, Longbottom, te falta un cachi...! ::se oye un "Plaf":: ...to. Será, ¡se repite!  
  
::Una mujer entra al estudio. Es la abuela de Neville, y viene armada con... una escoba::  
  
Abuela: ¡ASÍ QUE ES USTED EL DESALMADO QUE OBLIGA A MI CHIQUITÍN A CAERSE DE LA ESCOBA! Y yo, que lo cuidé tanto de eso... ¡Le voy a dar su merecido!  
  
Director: No, señora, espere un moooOOOOOOOOOUUUUH!! ¡Mi cabecita! ¡Pare, pare, yaaaaaYYYYY!  
  
::Sale corriendo con la abuela agitando la escoba detrás::  
  
Director: ¡AUXILIOOOO!  
  
Neville: ::mirando a los demás, sano gracias a Mme.Pomfrey:: ¿Quién quiere un cafecito? Yo invito...  
  
  
  
- Descanso... excepto para el Director, que sigue esquivando los escobazos -  
  
  
  
Draco: Vaya, Neville, nunca creí que fueras tan valiente...  
  
Neville: Y eso no es nada... Ah, por cierto, Draco, me gustaría que me repusieras mi Recordadora  
  
Draco: ¿Y si no quiero?  
  
Neville: Ah, bueno, entonces... ¡AAAAABUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Draco: O.OUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡No, señora, espere, puedo explicarlo! ¡AUCHI! ¡Ahí no, por favorcitooo! ::sale corriendo junto con el Director, y ahora los dos son perseguidos por la señora::  
  
  
****  
  
- 15 minutos después -  
  
::Satisfecha, la abuela de Neville se retira dignamente del estudio, después de verificar que su nieto se encuentra perfectamente bien. Un silencio espectral reina en el lugar...::  
  
Director: %-P Yo no quiero ir al colegio, mami...  
  
Hermione: ::asustada:: ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?  
  
Draco: ::mirándola fijo:: ¿Quién es Draco?  
  
Ron: Oh-oh, creo que vamos a tener problemas cuando se mejoren...  
  
Harry: o_o Si es que se mejoran... Vayamos a ver a Misami, por si tiene alguna idea...  
  
Hermione: Vale, ustedes llévense al Director, mientras que yo me encargo de Draco...  
  
Draco: o_O?¿Quién es Draco?...  
  
  
  
- En la oficina de Misami -  
  
  
  
Harry: ...y eso fue lo que ocurrió.  
  
Misami: OK... ¿Y yo qué puedo hacer por ustedes?  
  
Ron: Pues darnos una idea... ¿Se irán a recuperar de la tremenda paliza?  
  
Misami: Yo creo que sí...  
  
Ron: U.U Ohhhh... ::Hermione lo mira furiosa:: Ohhhh... ¡qué buena noticia!  
  
Harry: ¿Se te ocurre algo, Aroku-chan?  
  
::Misami piensa durante un laaaaaaaaaargo rato::  
  
Misami: Mmmm....... Nop  
  
Hermione: x_X!!  
  
Ron: ¡Tengo una idea!  
  
Todos: ¿¿Cuál??  
  
Ron: Miren, cuando los dos empiecen a recuperar el conocimiento, nosotros nos ponemos en esta posición ::se agacha hasta parecer atleta a punto de iniciar una carrera:: y...  
  
Todos: ¿¿Y??  
  
Ron: ¡Arrancamos! ¿Qué les parece? ^_^  
  
Hermione: -_- Carente de sentido...  
  
Harry: ...pero muy práctico ^_^  
  
Misami: ¡Ah, ya sé! Hermione, ¿sabes hacer ese hechizo que ayuda a perder la memoria? Obiate, bliate, algo así se llama...  
  
Hermione: ¡Ah, sí, si sé hacerlo! Entonces así ellos olvidarán qué fue lo que pasó y no tendremos problemas...  
  
Harry: ¡SÍI, magnífico! Házlo rápido, Hermione, apúrate... Pero que no sea muy fuerte, para que no les dé una amnesia total...  
  
Hermione: Está bien... ::se concentra y, cuando está lista, le apunta con la varita al Director:: ¡Obliviate!  
  
Misami: ¡Bien! Y ahora, a Draco...  
  
Ron: ::en voz baja a Harry:: No sé por qué me tinca que algo malo va a...  
  
Hermione: ::apuntando a Malfoy:: ¡OBLIVIATE!  
  
Misami: o_O! No creo que gritarle el hechizo haya sido una buena idea... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Hermione: ¡Ya verás! ^_~  
  
::Lentamente, el Director se levanta. Mira hacia todos lados con desconcierto::  
  
Director: ¿Uh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la silla, dirigiendo y... creo que me desmayé... ¿Ya filmamos la escena de la caída de Neville?  
  
Todos: ¡Oh, sí, señor, por supuesto! Ya está lista... ^o^  
  
Director: Ah, qué bueno... Me siento un poco mareado, voy a descansar un ratito, ¿vale? ::a los niños:: ¡Y después quiero verlos a todos en el estudio!... Ay, mi cabeza... ::se fija en el chico rubio que está sentado en el suelo:: ¿Y qué le pasa a Draco?  
  
Ron: ::apurándose en contestar:: Está durmiendo la mona  
  
Director: o_O?? Eh??  
  
Ron: Usted sabe... La caña, la resaca, la curadera... sexo, carrete y alcohol... ^_~  
  
::Hermione lo mira furibunda::  
  
Director: O.OUUU!! Aaaahhh, vaaale... Hasta más rato... ::sale::  
  
Hermione: T_T No era necesario decirle eso...  
  
Ron: Pero se la creyó, y eso es lo que importa ^_^   
  
Harry: Como sea, ahora falta que Malfoy despierte...  
  
::Lentamente, el muchacho empieza a abrir los ojos::  
  
Draco: ¿Qué me pasó? ::mira a todos lados y se fija en Misami:: ¿Y QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO ACÁ?  
  
Misami: ^^U Te juro que yo no hice nada...  
  
Draco: Más te vale... ::se para como puede y mira a los chicos:: ¿Y ustedes?  
  
Ron: ¿Y nosotros?  
  
Draco: ¿Quiénes son?  
  
Todos: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ups...  
  
Draco: Ah... ya recuerdo... ::indica a Harry:: Tú eres Potter, el Niño Maravilla... ::mira a Ron:: Tú eres Weasley, el Paje del Niño Maravilla...  
  
Ron: T_T Te voy a...  
  
Draco: ::mira a Hermione:: Pero tú... ¿quién eres?  
  
Hermione: Ahora me llamo Hermione Granger... pero al final de toda la saga de "Harry Potter" termino llamándome Hermione Malfoy...  
  
Todos: x_xU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::desmayo general::  
  
Draco: o_O? ¿Al final terminas convirtiéndote en mi hermana?  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Draco: ¿O eres mi hermana desde el principio, y lo vengo a descubrir al final?  
  
Hermione: ¬¬U  
  
Draco: ¿¿O en realidad eres mi madre?? ¡¡Qué loco!!  
  
Hermione: XO! ¡¡No, Draco, al final voy a ser tu esposa!!  
  
::Ron hace una arcada::  
  
Draco: ¿Mi esposa? Pero si yo no quiero casarme...  
  
Hermione: U_U Pero al final de la serie sí querrás...  
  
Draco: o_o? ::con cara de inocente:: ¿Querré?¿Por qué?  
  
Hermione: XO! Porque yo lo digo y punto! ¿Entendiste?  
  
Draco: No, y mejor me voy al estudio antes de que el Dire me rete. Chau ::sale::  
  
Ron: ::con cara de malo:: ¡Jujú, parece que perdiste tú!  
  
Hermione: ::sin mirar al pelirrojo, lo apunta con la varita:: Petrificus... No agrego el Totalus, porque debemos ensayar pronto ::sale::  
  
Ron: ::que apenas puede mover la lengua:: ¡He-meie-ne, He-meie-ne! ¡Ne me de-jes e-sí! ¡HE-MEIE-NE!  
  
  
****  
  
*  
  
Director: ::despertando de una pequeña siesta:: Creo que ya me siento mejor... ::levanta la cabeza y ve a Draco huyendo de Hermione, a Ron tieso como piedra, a Harry y Misami muertos de la risa...:: Creo que todavía no...  
  
*  
  
Ron: ¡De-jen de re..erse de mé, &%$@! Ye verén quende... me pede mever...  
  
Misami: XD Lo siento, Ron, pero es que...  
  
Harry: ...¡ne pedemes eveterle! JAJAA! XD!  
  
Ron: XO!  
  
*  
  
Draco: Ya te dije que no me quiero casar  
  
Hermione: Ahora no, ya lo sé... me refiero al futuro  
  
Draco: Ahí tampoco quiero  
  
Hermione: Déjame darte una buena razón...  
  
Draco: Está bien, si pue... ::Hermione lo interrumpe con un beso::  
  
Draco: ::huyendo:: Aaahhhhh!!!!  
  
*  
  
:: Cinco minutos después, en el baño de varones::  
  
Draco: ::Dentro de un vanitorio:: Aquí no me encontrará...  
  
**  
  
- 10 minutos después -  
  
Director: ::levantándose de un salto:: ¡Ya, suficiente! ¡Me siento mejor, así que ahora vamos a grabar! ::mira a todos lados:: Hey, pero... ¿dónde están todos?  
  
*  
  
::Harry y Misami siguien atacados de risa hasta que...::  
  
Ron: ::detrás de ellos:: Veo que aún no se les pasa la risa...  
  
Harry: ::sin mirarlo:: ¡Sé, le sentemes meche...! ... ... O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Misami, ¿oíste lo mismo que yo?...  
  
Misami: ::mirando hacia atrás:: o_OU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí... y no te recomiendo que veas lo mismo que veo yo...  
  
Ron: XOOO!! ¡GRRR! ¡COBRARÉ MI VENGANZAAAAA!  
  
Harry y Misami: ::huyendo:: ¡AAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
*  
  
Hermione: ¡Hey, Draco!...  
  
::Draco aún está dentro del vanitorio::  
  
Draco: Espero que no se le ocurra entrar al baño... ¡Qué terrible!... ... ... Pero, ¡hey! ¿Por qué me escondo? ¿Acaso no soy un Malfoy? ::sale del vanitorio y saca pecho:: ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora verá...  
  
  
- Fin del "descanso" -  
  
****  
  
::Todos están reunidos en el escenario::  
  
Director: ¡No hay nada mejor que un buen descanso! ¿Ustedes qué opinan?  
  
::gemido general::  
  
Director: ¡PREPÁRENSE QUE VAMOS A GRABAR AHORA!  
  
Misami: ::con un ojo morado y los lentes quebrados:: Yo me voy a mi oficina...  
  
Harry: ::igual que Misami:: Yo voy contigo...  
  
Director: ¡Momentito, Harry! Tú te quedas acá...  
  
Ron: No te preocupes, amigo, ya se me pasó el enojo...  
  
Harry: -_- Pero a mí no se me ha pasado el recuerdo que me dejaste...  
  
Misami: A mí tampoco U.U  
  
Hermione: ¡Yo les ayudo! ::mueve la varita y les apunta los ojos:: ¡Aliviate!  
  
Misami: ¡Guau, si hasta me arreglaste los lentes! Gracias, Hermione ::se va a la oficina::  
  
Harry: ::tocándose la órbita del ojo, que ha vuelto a ser normal:: ¡Sí, muchas gracias!  
  
Hermione: No lo hago por tí, sino porque no podemos grabar si tienes un ojo morado. Te has portado muy mal con Ron, y estoy decepcionada de tí por eso ::se aleja::  
  
Harry: o_O Bueno, Ron, no puedes quejarte...  
  
Ron: Sí puedo. Anda de mal genio porque Draco le "paró los carros"... O sea, le dejó claros sus sentimientos hacia ella... U_U Créeme, nunca he querido verlos juntos, pero tampoco he querido que él se lo explicara del modo en que lo hizo...  
  
Harry: Comprendo...  
  
Director: ¡Bien, a sus posiciones! ¡LUZ... CÁMARA... ACCIÓN!  
  
  
****  
DRACO Y LA RECORDADORA  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::La Recordadora brilla en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde Neville cayó. Draco la toma::  
  
Harry: Trae eso para acá, Malfoy  
  
Draco: ::mirándolo con maldad:: Creo que voy a dejarla en algún lugar para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué tal... arriba de un árbol?  
  
Harry: ¡Tráela AHORA MISMO!  
  
Draco: ::tomando su escoba y elevándose:: ¡Piensa rápido, Goyle! ::se la tira a la cabeza, donde rebota graciosamente... y se vuelve a quebrar::  
  
Todos: -_-U Oh, no otra vez...  
  
Draco: Ups... Mira qué bobo eres, Goyle... volviste a romperla...  
  
Goyle: ;_; *snif* ¡BUAAAAAAAA!  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
::Draco llama a Harry desde las ramas más altas de un roble::  
  
Draco: ¿Quieres la Recordadora, Potter? ¡Pues VEN A BUSCARLA!  
  
::Harry hace el ademán de ir hacia él, pero Hermione lo detiene::  
  
Hermione: ¡NO, HARRY! ::el chico la ignora, pero ella le agarra un brazo:: Deja que vaya yo...  
  
::Hermione se sube a la escoba y vuela. Todos hacen "Ohhhhh..." La joven va directo hacia Malfoy::  
  
Ron: ¡Te echaremos de menos, Malfoy! ::todos en el parque asienten y le hacen adiós::  
  
Draco: o_O!!!!!! ¡SAN GUCHITO, SÁLVAME DE ÉSTA! ::Se da media vuelta y vuela hecho un cohete. Hermione lo sigue::  
  
Director: ¡Corte! ¡CORTE! ¡Granger, Malfoy, vuelvan enseguida! ¡CHICOS!  
  
Ron: ::se acerca y le toca un brazo con el dedo índice. El Director lo mira:: No les grite más, señor. Ha comenzado la Guerra. Y ahora... ahora ganará el más fuerte...  
  
::Todos lo miran, y asienten en silencio. Luego, miran hacia el horizonte azul, mientras suena de fondo "Ta ta ta tán... ta ta ta tán..." (sorry, no recuerdo cómo se llama, pero creo que me comprenden ^^U Es una sinfonía de Beethoven, me parece)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Continuará  
***  
  
  
Espero que no les haya dado mucha lata que me metiera por ahí... ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! Buaaaa.... también soy humana, snif... Y pobre Goyle, parece que me he ensañado con él; ya le tocará a Crabbe.  
  
Si les ha gustado, ¡qué rico! Porque quiero seguir con esto... y también tengo ganas de saber qué ocurrirá con Hermione y Draco, jejeje...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Matta ne! 


	5. ¡La cañaaaayyy!

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
Recuento: La vez pasada quedamos en que Draco estaba escapando de Hermione... ¿Quieren saber qué pasó?... Yo, tampoco, ñaca ñaca  
  
Por cierto, San Guchito es el santo de un personaje Made in Chile, chilensis de corazón, el famoso "Condorito" ^^ Así que si quieren hacerle una "manda", tendrán que venir para acá, jejeje....  
  
JKR es la dueña de Harry Potter... Y yo soy la dueña de... ::Hermione me mira furiosa::... En fin.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Director: ::preocupado:: Oye, Harry... ¿Qué le estará haciendo Hermione a Draco?  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Ojalá se lo haga filete  
  
Director: ::horrorizado:: ¡Cómo dices eso! ¿Y después quién se consigue al doble?  
  
Harry: ¡Yo!... Pienso que podría ser DiCaprio... No me parece tan mal actor...  
  
Ron: A ése sí que Hermione se lo haría chupete... XDDD!! Apuesto a que no le dejaría ni los huesos...  
  
Harry: ¿Qué otro actor rubio hay?... No me acuerdo de los nombres  
  
Ron: ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Tom Felton!  
  
Director: -_- A ese niño lo atrapó primero Chris Columbus, ¿recuerdan?  
  
Ron: ¡Pero nosotros estamos filmando la película verdadera!  
  
Director: ¡Si es que a esto se le puede llamar "película"! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ::se suena la nariz, y el sonido parece un trompetazo::  
  
Harry: Creo que ya tengo al actor ideal...  
  
Ron y Director: ¡Dilo! ¡DILO!  
  
Harry: ¡Elijah Wood! Vi cómo lo hizo en "El Señor de los Anillos" y se ve muy profesional  
  
Director: Yo lo vi en "Flipper" y me emocionó  
  
Ron: o_O???¿Elijah Wood? ¿El hermano muggle de Oliver Wood?  
  
Harry: Yo creo ^^U  
  
Director: Un momento... Harry, hay unos problemitas...  
  
Harry: ¿Cuáles?  
  
Director: ¬¬ Elijah no es rubio  
  
Harry: ¡No importa! Para eso está la magia... ¡y las tinturas!  
  
Director: ...Y tiene la agenda totalmente ocupada por la tercera parte del "Señor de los Anillos"  
  
Harry: U.U Él se lo pierde  
  
Ron: Como sea... Hey, Dire, será mejor que filmemos las escenas en las cuales no aparezcan ni Hermione ni Malfoy  
  
Director: ¡Buena idea, Ron! Me sorprendes...  
  
Ron: ¬¬U  
  
Director: ¡Y ahora vendría la escena de...! Rayos  
  
Harry: ¿La escena de los rayos? No la cacho... Debe ser una laguna mental en mi biografía o_o  
  
Director: ¡No, hombre! Toca la escena del Duelo a Medianoche  
  
Harry: Ah, ¿ese que gano por ausencia de adversario?  
  
Director: ;_; Sí...  
  
Ron: ¬¬ ¿Y para qué necesita a Malfoy, entonces, si no aparece en esa escena?  
  
Director: o_O!!!!!!! Ron, eres un genio!!!!!!!! ::lo abraza::  
  
Ron: U_U Lo sé, lo sé...  
  
Harry: Pero igual necesitamos a Hermione, ¿no recuerdas que ella se entromete?  
  
Ron: XO! ¡Es verdad!  
  
::Todos se quedan en silencio, entristecidos::  
  
Director: No nos queda ninguna otra alternativa... ¿vamos por unas cervezas?   
  
  
******  
  
- Mientras tanto, en medio de un bosque (no el Prohibido)... -  
  
Draco: ::cansado:: ¡Ya deja de seguirme, Granger!  
  
Hermione: ¿Y si descansamos en aquel claro? ::indica hacia abajo::  
  
Draco: ¬¬ ¿"descansamos"? Debes estar soñando que voy a sentarme al lado tuyo...  
  
Hermione: ::sacando la varita y agitándola:: Petri...  
  
Draco: ¡YA! ¡Ya, me convenciste! Bajemos...  
  
- Minutos después -  
  
Draco: ::apoyado en el tronco de un árbol:: OK, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Yo ya te he dicho mi posición y mis sentimientos. Te dejé claro que no me interesas, y que no pienso tener ninguna relación especial contigo. Tú aceptaste y te enojaste conmigo, lo cual es comprensible. Después me perseguiste, interrumpiendo una escena importante y asustándome, pues pensé que me botarías de la escoba...  
  
Hermione: Pero te dije que no haría tal cosa...  
  
Draco: ¡Eso fue cuando ya llevábamos como 97 kilómetros recorridos! ¡Todo el rato creí que me ibas a sacar la mugre!  
  
Hermione: Pero no te la he sacado ^^  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Hasta ahora... Mira, no sé qué buscabas al perseguirme durante todo este rato...  
  
Hermione: o.O??? ¿Que qué buscaba al perseguirte todo este rato? U_U ¿Quién era el que huía? ¿Ah? ¿A quién crees que ando buscando?  
  
Draco: Mmmm.... mmm... ¿a los problemas?  
  
Hermione: -_-U  
  
Draco: ¡Además, no has logrado nada, absolutamente nada! ¿Qué sacaste con traerme a este lugar perdido en el mundo, que ni siquiera con la ayuda de un mapa mágico podría ser descubierto?... ::Hermione lo mira fijamente:: ... o.O.... Ups...  
  
::Draco ahora está de pie, más pálido que de costumbre. Hermione se levanta y lo mira con cara de hambre::  
  
Draco: ::toma la escoba y huye de regreso:: ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Hermione: ::lo imita:: ¡Vuelve aquí, Draco!  
  
  
*****  
  
- Ya de vuelta al estudio -  
  
Draco: O_OU!!!! Pero, qué demonios...  
  
::El Director, Harry y Ron se hallan tirados en el suelo, rodeados de botellas y latas de cerveza, pisco, Coca-Cola, ron, vodka, licores... Están cantando y se ven muy felices::  
  
Los tres: ¡La mar eshtaba sherenaaaa.... shereeeena eshtaba la maaaaa -hic- aaar!!  
  
Hermione: O.O!!! ::llegando después de Draco:: ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!  
  
Ron: ¿Que qué eshtamosh hashiendo? -hic- ¿Acasho no she nota? Eshtamos actua...-hic-... actuando...  
  
Harry: ¡Shí! -hic- Eshtamos hashiendo de borrashos, ¿cherto - hic- Dire?  
  
Director: Pssssssssséeeeeeeeeee -hic- ::se desmaya::  
  
Ron: Dire... -hic- ... Dire, deshpierta... ::a Harry:: ¿Qué le pashó?  
  
Harry: No tengo hic-dea... ¿sherá por las onche pishcolash, los ossho licoresh -hic- los doshe tequilash?  
  
Hermione: ¡¡¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!  
  
Ron: ::sonriendo:: Shignifica que'shtamos -hic- deshcanshando por hoy ::se desmaya::  
  
Harry: Igual que ushtedes... -hic- ¡Aunque dudo que hayan deshcanshado algo! ^_~ ::también se desmaya::  
  
Draco: ¡Cómo te atreves, Potter! Te voy a...  
  
Hermione: No vale la pena, Draco... Tendremos que esperar a que despierten...  
  
****  
  
- Unas horas después -  
  
Director: XP Ouuuuuhhhh, mi cabecitaaaayyyy...  
  
Harry: XP Ésta debe ser la famosa "resacaaaaaaayyy"...  
  
Ron: %-P La mona, el hachazo, la cañaaaaayyyy...  
  
Draco: ::acercándose:: Hola, Potter, qué tal estaaaaaayyyyy XDD!!  
  
Harry: -_- Parece que habló una mosca... Oh, sólo eras tú, Malfoy, ¿decías algo?  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Sí, pero creo que no me escuchaste ::se acerca a su oído:: ¡¡¡TE PREGUNTÉ CÓMO ESTABAS!!!  
  
Harry: %-P ::se desmaya::  
  
Draco: ^^U Eso debe significar "bien"  
  
Ron: ::a una botella de ron:: Oh, tocayo mío, me has hecho vivir la peor caña de mi vida...  
  
Director: Yo he tenido otras peores ^^  
  
Ron: Pues no creo que las haya tenido mientras viaja en escoba sobre la ciudad, con Fred y George como acompañantes...  
  
Director: o_O!!! ¿Te has emborrachado con Fred y George? ¡Dioses, ésa si que debe ser parranda!  
  
Ron: ¡Ni que lo diga! Volamos de noche sobre Londres, después de tomarnos unos cuantos copetes mientras mis padres estaban en el "Brujocine". Una vez entre las nubes, nos pusimos a cantar y le cambiamos la letra a algunas cancioncitas...  
  
Draco: ::pensativo:: Ahora que recuerdo... Una noche que estuve paseando por la ciudad escuché una canción que parecía venir de ninguna parte y decía cosas harto subidas de tono, como por ejemplo "a esta borracha, a esta borracha, no me la pienso *ejem*... porque ella tiene, porque ella tiene, unos *ejem* de más..." Bueno, cosas así. (*) 1  
  
Ron: O_OUU Ah, bueno... Y después mis hermanos empezaron a vaciar los restos de trago que tenían en las botellas...  
  
Draco: ¡Sí, cayó agua y luego empezaron a llover botellas! ¡Y a mí me cayó lluvia y nunca supe de dónde vino!  
  
Ron: o.O!!! ::en voz baja al Director:: Mejor no cuento que, después de vaciar las botellas, mis hermanos y yo vaciamos vejigas...  
  
Director: o_OUUU!!! Cierto, mejor que no lo cuentes...  
  
Ron: ::volviéndose a los demás:: Apuesto a que Malfoy nunca ha hecho una locura por andar con trago, jeje  
  
Hermione: ¡Claro que no! Él es muy caballero...  
  
Draco: ::apresurándose en contestar:: Un día me tomé al seco todo el Chivas Regal que mi papá tenía guardado para las ocasiones especiales... Y fue realmente una ocasión especial cuando llegó temprano a casa y me pilló vomitándole la alfombra, la Venus de Milo, la Monalisa...  
  
Hermione: ::escandalizada:: ¡Oh, Draco!  
  
Ron: Bienvenido al club, Malfoy  
  
Harry: ::despertándose:: Ay, mi cabeza...  
  
Draco: ::acercándose al oído de Harry:: ¡¡¡¡¿TE SIENTES MEJOR, POTTER?!!!!  
  
Harry: XP Aaay! ::se desmaya de nuevo::  
  
****  
  
- Más tarde -  
  
Director: ¡Vale, vamos a actuar AHORA! No me griten y no me hagan gritar mucho, porque me duele la cabeza...  
  
Draco: ¿¿CÓMO DICE QUE DIJO QUE NO LE OÍ??  
  
Director: ::le da un coscorrón a Malfoy:: A tu puesto, niño  
  
Draco: XP ¡Auchi! Bueno, ya, me convenció... ::se acerca sigilosamente a Harry, quien tiene mal aspecto::  
  
Director: ::dándose cuenta:: ¡Y DEJA TRANQUILO A POTTER, MALDICIÓN! Estamos atrasadísimos con esta entrega, y de seguro me van a despedir por culpa de ustedes...  
  
Draco: ¡Ay, que delicados!  
  
Ron: ¡Mira quién habla XD!  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Director: ¡OK, LUZ... CÁMARA... ACCIÓN!  
  
****  
HARRY CONOCE A OLIVER  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
McGonagall: Potter, éste es Oliver Wood...  
  
Harry: ::feliz:: ¿Tú eres el hermano mago de Elijah Wood?  
  
Oliver: o_O ¿Perdón?  
  
Director: ¡Corten!  
  
Harry: ::a Ron:: ¡No, Ron, no lo es!  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
McGonagall: Oliver, le encontré un Buscador...  
  
Harry: ...Buscador de problemas ^_^U  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Oliver: ::a Harry:: ¿Alguna vez viste un partido de Quidditch, Potter?  
  
Harry: No...  
  
Oliver: ::más serio:: ¿Y a ése... a ese supuesto "hermano" mío llamado Elaiya...?  
  
Harry: ¿Elijah Wood? Sólo por la tele  
  
Director: XO ¡Corten! ¡Dejen de hablar tonteras!  
  
  
****  
EL DUELO DE MEDIANOCHE  
  
Ron: ¿No que primero tocaba esta escena?  
  
Director: Bueno, me confundí... ¡Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a tí! *humpf*  
  
Ron: ¿Y para qué decidió esperar a que Hermione y Malfoy regresaran? Hubiéramos perdido menos tiempo...  
  
Director: ...y no nos hubiésemos tomado tantos tragos...  
  
Ron: Cierto. No he dicho nada ^^  
  
Director: ¡Y ahora, a grabar!  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Draco: ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para regresar con los muggles?  
  
Harry: El mismo día que tú, Malfoy ^_^  
  
Draco: o_o? ¿Eh? Yo no voy a ninguna parte...  
  
Ron: Y Harry tampoco, menso. Te costó descubrirlo, ¿ah?  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Harry: Te ves mucho más cali... o_O!! Perdón, es que estaba mirando la cara de Hermione  
  
Draco: -_-U  
  
Hermione: ::roja:: ¡Cómo te atreves...!  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Harry: Te ves mucho más valiente ahora que tienes a tus amiguitos al lado  
  
Draco: OK, entonces te encontraré cuando quieras...  
  
Hermione: ¡Claro! ¡¿Y yo qué?!  
  
Todos: o_OU  
  
Draco: -_-UU  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Draco: Te encontraré cuando quieras...  
  
Harry: Vale, en ese caso, ¿qué tal el 30 de Febrero del año 2003?  
  
Draco: XO ¡No se puede trabajar así! ¡Dammit!  
  
*  
Toma 7  
*  
  
::Harry y Ron van a salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero...::  
  
Hermione: No puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso, Harry  
  
Harry: Y yo no puedo creer que aún estás despierta, cuando mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a clase y ver a Malfoy...  
  
Hermione: ::se levanta de un salto:: ¡Es verdad! ::se aleja, pero pronto se detiene:: ¡Hey, un momento!  
  
*  
Toma 8  
*  
  
::Ron y Harry se miran y luego miran hacia el techo, en señal de exasperación::  
  
Hermione: No puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso, Harry ¡Encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en medio de la noche, y no llevarme a mí! ¿En qué pensaban?  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 9  
*  
  
Ron: ::furioso:: ¡Tú! ¡Vuelve a la cama! ::pausa:: Y si quieres, yo te acompaño ^^  
  
*  
Toma 10  
*  
  
::Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigen al Salón de Trofeos::  
  
Harry: Cállense, los dos... Oí algo  
  
Ron: ¿La señora No...? ¡Aaay! ::se cae::  
  
Hermione y Harry: ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?  
  
::Aparte de Ron, hay otro niño en el suelo::  
  
Hermione: ¡Neville! ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
Neville: ¡Qué bueno que me encontraron! Hace horas que estoy aquí, porque se me olvidó la contraseña...  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo está tu brazo?  
  
Neville: Madame Pomfrey me lo arregló en un minuto y estaba bien... hasta que alguien tropezó con él ::mira enfadado a Ron::  
  
Ron: XP ¡Claro, échenle la culpa al bueno de Ron!  
  
*  
Toma 11  
*  
  
::Ya en el Salón de Trofeos::  
  
Ron: Está retrasado, tal vez se acobardó...  
  
Harry: Algo muy propio de él ^^  
  
Hermione: ¡Cállense los dos!  
  
::Alguien se acerca, y aparece de repente::  
  
Draco: ¡Bastardos! ¡Nadie me llama cobarde! ¿Entendieron?  
  
Los cuatro Gryffindor: ::silban inocentemente::  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¡Se supone que tú no apareces en escena!  
  
Draco: ¡Pero es que hirieron mi orgullo!  
  
Hermione: Pobrecito, yo te lo curo...  
  
Draco: XO!  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
Ron: Tal vez se acobardó  
  
Draco: ::apareciendo de pronto:: ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, Weasley!  
  
(Director: ::agarrándose la cabeza con las manos:: ¡Porfiado como una mula!)  
  
Ron: ¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora lo veremos... ¡Filch, viejo feo, acá estoy! ¡Aquí viene! ::los cuatro Gryffindor se escapan, dejando a Malfoy solo::  
  
Draco: o.OUUU!!! Bueno, lo dejaremos para otro día... ::se escapa también::  
  
Filch: ::apareciendo:: ¿Quién me llamó "viejo feo"? ::indica al Director:: ¿Fue usted?  
  
Director: -_-U ¡No, hombre, no! ¡CORTEN!  
  
  
****  
LA NIMBUS 2000  
  
Director: ¡Te dije que no fui yo quien te gritó eso, viejo feo! ¡Y ahora vuelve a tu trabajo o te quedas sin plata!  
  
::Filch se va murmurando::  
  
Director: Y ahora, sigamos con la grabación...  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Harry y Ron se escabullen del Gran Salón para observar con calma el regalo, cuando...::  
  
Draco: ¿Y ese paquete? (*) 2  
  
Harry: ::mirándose los pantalones:: ¿Cuál? El mío no es...  
  
Ron: ::hace lo mismo:: Tampoco el mío... ¿Se referirá al que tienes en tus manos?  
  
Director y Draco: -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Draco: ::quitándoles el paquete:: ¿Y esto, qué es?  
  
Ron: ::rápido:: Un consolador...  
  
Todos: o_OUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: o.O? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió... ¿Por qué?¿dije algo malo?  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Draco: ::tirándole de vuelta el paquete:: Es una escoba... Ahora la cagaste...  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¡Nada de palabrotas, Malfoy!  
  
Draco: Ch' bah puta la güeá... (*) 3  
  
*  
Toma 6  
*  
  
::Aparece el profesor Flitwick::  
  
Draco: A Potter le enviaron una escoba, profesor...  
  
Flitwick: Sí, ya lo sé, McGonagall me comentó las circunstancias especiales... ¿Y qué modelo es, joven Potter?  
  
Harry: Una Nimbus Dos Mil, señor... y, realmente, es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo  
  
Flitwick: ¡Ah, qué bien! Entonces tendrán que compartirla, ¿no?  
  
Draco: Lo mismo pienso yo... ^_^  
  
Harry y Ron: x_xUU!!  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará  
****  
  
  
  
  
(*) 1 = Lamento si alguien se molestó por lo de "La Cucaracha Cover Remix", lo que pasa es que no sabía qué canción poner y la única que se me ocurrió inventar fue ésa... Dejo claro que la saqué de mi cabecita, así que no hay problema ^^  
  
(*) 2 = "Paquete" acá en mi país... es un nombre más que se le da a cierto órgano masculino. ¡Es que la oportunidad era más que apropiada, jejeje!  
  
(*) 3 = Por aquí se escucha mucho una canción de un grupo llamado "Los Petinellis", que dice puros garabatos, y lleva por nombre "Ch'bah puta la güeá"... Otra buena oportunidad que no pude desaprovechar.  
  
Sé que hay muchas personas a las que no les gustan los chistes "verdes", los garabatos y esas cosas... Me disculpo y acepto las críticas... ¡pero es que me da tanta risa escribir esas bromas!  
  
Draco: ¬¬ A mí no me gustan...  
  
Fred: Pues a nosotros sí, así que mejor te aguantas...  
  
George: ...o nos encargaremos de tí... ::a los lectores:: ¡Y también de ustedes! ¡Muajajaja! 


	6. Amenazas varias, futuro negro

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
¡¡¡Soy feliz!!! Gracias a todos sus reviews, he logrado colocar una sonrisa en sus rostros, y ustedes una sonrisa en el mío ^^ ¿Ven que resulta?  
  
Recuento: El profesor Flitwick le ha sugerido a los muchachos la "brillante" idea de compartir la Nimbus 2000... ¿Qué harán ahora Harry y Ron? ¿Draco hará que se cumpla la sugerencia?  
  
Harry y JKR... Ah, ya me aburrí de decirlo  
  
Hermione: ::aparece de pronto:: Una pregunta, Misami...  
  
Misami: ¿No puede esperar hasta el final del capítulo?  
  
Hermione: No  
  
Misami: OK, dime...  
  
Hermione: XO! ¡¡¿¿Por qué estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy??!!  
  
Misami: ^^ Bueno, pues, porque... porque... ¡No sé! o_OUU!! Pero no te preocupes, no eres la única que ha caído hechizada por culpa de los encantos de Draco...  
  
Draco: ::gritando desde alguna parte:: ¡YA SÉ QUE ME ESTÁN PELANDO! ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MÍ AHORA MISMO!  
  
Misami: o.O Mejor empecemos...  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Flitwick: ::corriendo por el estudio con Ron y Harry detrás:: ¡Les juro que lo dije inocentemente!  
  
Harry: ::armado con la Nimbus aún sin abrir:: ¡Pues Ron y yo no pensamos lo mismo! ¿verdad, Ron?  
  
Ron: ::corriendo a su lado:: ¡Afirmativo, Harry!  
  
Draco: ::partiéndose de risa y con las manos apretándose el estómago:: ¿No les sería más fácil seguir la sugerencia del profesor Flitwick, y compartir la escoba conmigo?  
  
Ron y Harry: ::al unísono:: ¡JAAAAMÁAAS!  
  
Flitwick: ¿O mejor olvidar que esto ha pasado? ¡Así yo no he dicho nada y todo quedamos felices!  
  
::Ron y Harry se detienen y lo conversan, pero Draco se ha levantado de un salto::  
  
Harry: Ron y yo hemos decidido que nos parece muy bien, profesor Flitwick ^^  
  
Draco: XO!! ¡¡Pues a mí NOOOOO!! ::le quita la escoba a Harry y amenaza con ella al pobre profesor:: ¡Si hay algo que odio es que la gente cambie de parecer tan rápido como el viento cambia de rumbo!  
  
Hermione: ::en voz baja:: ¡Qué poético...! ^^  
  
Flitwick: ¡Por ahí se dice que el hombre que cambia de opinión muchas veces es un hombre prudente!  
  
Draco: ¬¬ ¡Eso se dice por "ahí", pero por "aquí" yo no escucho nada! ¡Además, usted ha actuado de cualquier manera, menos con prudencia! ::lo persigue::  
  
Flitwick: ::a Ron y a Harry:: ¡Díganle que pare! ¡Convénzanlo! ¡HAGAN ALGO!  
  
Ron: Mmm... mmm... OK... ¡No le pegues muy fuerte, Malfoy!  
  
Flitwick: ¡AAAAAAUXIIIILIOOOO!  
  
Director: ::entra de pronto:: o_O!!!!!!!! ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!  
  
::Silencio absoluto::  
  
Flitwick: ::hecho un ovillo en el suelo::Me quieren matar, me quieren matar, me quieren matar...  
  
Director: ¡Hermione! Una buena dosis de "Obliviate" para el pobre profe, y después te encargarás de Draco  
  
::Draco se espanta y la escoba se le cae de las manos::  
  
Hermione: ¡Como usted mande, jefe! ^o^  
  
Director: ::a Harry y Ron:: ¿Y ustedes dos?  
  
Ron: ¿Y nosotros dos?  
  
Director: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS AHORA!  
  
::Los chicos vuelan::  
  
Hermione: El profesor Flitwick está listo, Dire. ¿Qué hago con Draco ahora?  
  
Director: Házle lo que se te plazca  
  
Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡UUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ^o^  
  
::Draco está contra la pared, mientras que la sombra de Hermione avanza hacia él y lo engulle en la oscuridad...::  
  
Draco: No... ¡No!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
- Un rato después -  
  
  
Director: Bueno, ¿están todos?  
  
Ron: Falta Malfoy...  
  
Harry: ::mira hacia la puerta, y lo que ve lo estremece:: Pe-pero... ¿qué le ocurre?  
  
Todos en el estudio: o.O!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Draco entra con la cabeza toda vendada, y sólo se le ven los ojos::  
  
Director: ¿¿D-Draco??  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Sí... Mejor dicho, lo que queda de mí  
  
Hermione: ¡Anda, ya! ¡Qué exagerado eres, Draco!  
  
Draco: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Exagerado, dices? ¡¡Después de una hora de horribles e insufribles torturas, no he podido quitarme los estigmas que me has dejado, Granger!!  
  
::Todos miran a la joven con temor::  
  
Hermione: ::molesta:: ¡Pues entonces, muéstranos tus llagas y cicatrices! ::toma un extremo de la venda y la tira::  
  
::La venda se desenrolla, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Malfoy... cubierto de besos estampados gracias a un tipo de lápiz labial que no sale fácilmente::  
  
Todos: XDDDD!!! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Harry: ::muerto de risa:: ¿Qué labial era, Hermione? ¿Alquitrán rojo?  
  
Hermione: U.U Sólo uno de ésos que siempre muestran por la tele, que duran más y son a prueba de todo.  
  
Ron: XD! ¡Buena, Draco galán-de-porno!  
  
Todos: XD!!!!  
  
Draco: U_U Ríanse todo lo que quieran ::a Ron:: Esto te demuestra, Weasley, que yo sí sé atraer a las mujeres...  
  
Ron: o.O!!!  
  
::Silencio súbito::  
  
Harry: -_-U Ésa fue fea, Malfoy...  
  
Ron: Dilo de nuevo, y tu cara volverá a quedar roja, pero con tu sangre, maldito... XO!!  
  
Director: ::interrumpiendo oportunamente y con suavidad:: ¡BASTA DE IDIOTECES Y A ACTUAR! ¡LUZ, CÁMARA Y...!  
  
::Todos corren como hormigas locas::  
  
Harry: ¿Qué escena toca ahora, Dire?  
  
Director: Ésa en la cual estrenas la Nimbus  
  
  
****  
LECCIONES DE QUIDDITCH CON OLIVER  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::A las siete, Harry se dirige a la cancha de Quidditch de Hogwarts::  
  
Harry: ::volando feliz:: ¡¡Yupiiiii!!  
  
::Hace un triple aero-mortal y un doble hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados::  
  
Harry: UUOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU... ACKK!!  
  
::Ha chocado contra una rama con el cuello::  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
::Harry da vueltas por la cancha. En eso aparece Oliver, pero Harry no se da cuenta::  
  
Oliver: ¡Eh, Potter, baja!  
  
::Harry mira hacia atrás y saluda a Wood, pero...::  
  
Harry: ¡Hola, OliiiiiaaaaaaaAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
::Esta vez, ha chocado contra el poste::  
  
*  
Toma 4  
*  
  
Oliver: ¡Eh, Potter, baja!  
  
::Harry le obedece, y Wood lo mira con ojos brillantes::  
  
Oliver: Muy lindo...  
  
Harry: o_O!!!!!! ¿¿OLIVER??  
  
Oliver: -_-U Eso dice el libreto, ¿o acaso no te lo leíste?  
  
*  
Toma 6  
*  
  
Oliver: Muy lindo. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural...  
  
::Abre una caja y de ella sale una Bludger que casi le pega a Harry, y luego empieza a perseguirlo::  
  
Harry: ::escapándose:: ¡SOCORRO, OLIVER!  
  
Oliver: ¡Se suponía que esto no debía pasar! ::revisa la caja con las pelotas:: Todo está en orden, pero aquí ... oh-oh... aquí ocurrió algo...  
  
Harry: ¡HEY, OLIVER, HAZ ALGOOO!  
  
Oliver: ::lo ignora:: ¡Alguien se metió en la caja de las pelotas de Quidditch! ¡Quiero saber AHORA MISMO quién fue!  
  
Director: ¡Bueno, bueno, CORTEN! ¡Y deja de correr, Harry, por Dios! ::a Oliver:: Ya veremos qué pasó, Wood...  
  
*  
Toma 7  
*  
  
Director: ¡Y... ACCIÓN!  
  
::Oliver está solo, rodeado del sonido de los grillos::  
  
Director: ¿Pero qué demo...?  
  
Draco: ::fuera de escena, con la cara ya limpia y conteniendo la risa:: ¿No se le habrá olvidado algo, Dire?  
  
Director: ¿¿Olvidarme algo??, ¡¿YO?! ::pausa:: o_O!!!!! Ups...  
  
*  
Antes de la Toma 8  
*  
  
::Harry entra indignado al estudio, por suerte, sin magulladuras::  
  
Director: Lo lamento, Harry, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza...  
  
Harry: ¬¬U Pajaritos, quizá...  
  
Director: No me faltes el respeto. Mira que...  
  
Draco: ::interrumpiendo:: ...si no hubiera sido por mí, te habrías convertido en puré... XD!  
  
Harry: o_O!!!!!!!!! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, MALFOY!  
  
Draco: U_U Digo que si no le hubiese comentado al Dire tu ausencia, ahora... mejor ni pensar lo que serías ahora  
  
Harry: T_T Te voy a...  
  
Draco: Sí, me vas a pagar el favor, pero después. ¡Y ahora anda a actuar, que no tenemos todo el día! ::El Director mira molesto a Draco. Éste sonríe:: Perdón, me dejé llevar...  
  
*  
Toma 8  
*  
  
Oliver: Esta pelota roja se llama Quaffle, y es la que los Cazadores pasan por el aro contrario para marcar el gol.  
  
::Mira las Bludgers y luego a Harry::  
  
Oliver: Creo que ya conoces lo suficientemente bien a estas amiguitas, así que mejor las dejamos por ahora.  
  
  
****  
WINGARDIUM LEVIOSÁ  
  
Hermione: ::mirando el título:: Mmm, lo escribiste mal, no es "leviosá", sino "leviosa"...  
  
Misami: ¬¬ Aún no es tu turno, Hermione  
  
Hermione: ^^U Oh, perdón...  
  
  
****  
WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Flitwick: No se olviden del movimiento de muñeca que practicamos, y tampoco de las palabras mágicas, pues si las dicen mal... Acuérdense del mago Baruffio, quien dijo "s" en lugar de "f" y se encontró en el suelo con un búfalo encima.  
  
Ron: ::levanta la mano:: ¿Cuál es la gracia?  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Ron: ¿Era un chiste?  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 22  
*  
  
Ron: ¡Sigo sin entender lo del mago Baruffio! XP  
  
*  
Toma 25  
*  
  
::Ron ensaya sus movimientos de magia con Hermione al lado::  
  
Ron: ¡¡Wingardium Leviosá!! Wingardium leviosá... wingar... win...*puf, puf*  
  
Hermione: Lo estás haciendo mal. Es Win-gar-de-le-vio-la... Ah, me confundí...  
  
*  
Toma 26  
*  
  
Hermione: ::a Ron:: ¡Lo dices mal! Es Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, pronuncia mejor las sílabas...  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Házlo tú, entonces  
  
Hermione: U_U ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
::La pluma se eleva cerca de un metro::  
  
Ron: ::molesto:: ¡Ah, ya entendí! ::apunta a Hermione:: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
::La joven se eleva cerca de dos metros de su asiento::  
  
Hermione: XO! ¡Ahhh, bájame ahora mismo, Ronald Weasley!   
  
Ron: ¡Como quieras! ::rompe el hechizo y Hermione cae... sobre los muslos del pelirrojo::  
  
Hermione y Ron: o.OUUU ::se sonrojan::  
  
Harry: Ron, si no te conociera mejor, diría que lo planeaste todo ^_^  
  
Ron: -_-U Pues entonces, qué bueno que me conoces tan bien...   
  
*  
Toma 27  
*  
  
::La clase ha terminado, y Ron está de mal humor::  
  
Ron: ::a Harry:: No es raro que nadie la aguante; es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio...  
  
::Hermione pasa llorando por su lado, y Harry lo mira de manera extraña::  
  
Ron: o.O? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo, acaso?  
  
*  
Toma 28  
*  
  
Harry: Creo que te escuchó, Ron...  
  
Ron: ::encogiéndose de hombros:: Y creo que yo no me di cuenta, así que mejor, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?  
  
Hermione: XO!  
  
Director: ¡CORTEN!  
  
Harry: ::a Ron en voz baja:: Apuesto a que te va a decir que sigas el libreto...  
  
Director: ¡Ronald Weasley, lo que has hecho no tiene perdón!  
  
::Hermione asiente, enojada::  
  
Harry: ::aún en voz baja:: ...o quizás te obligue a disculparte con ella...  
  
Director: ¡Quiero que te quede claro una cosa: las órdenes las doy YO... y cuando yo diga "vamos a tomar algo", ahí van a tomar algo, no antes! ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Hermione: x_X!  
  
::Todos en el estudio se levantan, dejan sus puestos y salen, conversando y riendo::  
  
Director: ¡ALTO! ¡¡¿Quién les dijo que salieran?!!  
  
Ron: Usted mismo, ¿no recuerda cuando me lo gritó? " '...y cuando yo diga 'vamos a tomar algo...' " Y lo dijo, así que no alegue ::sale con los demás::  
  
Director: XP ::se desmaya::  
  
  
****  
EL TRASGO EN HOGWARTS  
  
Harry: ::a Ron:: ¿Por qué te pusiste tan pesado con Hermione?  
  
Ron: Oye, la escena lo ameritaba, y como soy buen actor...  
  
Harry: Es que no ameritaba ser TAN pesado...  
  
Ron: U_U Tú no sabes nada del mundo mago, así que menos sabrás de actuación...  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Ron... la actuación es parte del mundo muggle, de donde vengo yo, no de TU mundo  
  
Ron: U_U Como sea  
  
Harry: ::mirada maliciosa:: ¿Y esa escena en la cual dejaste caer a Hermione sobre tus rodillas? ¡No me parece que haya salido "por casualidad"!  
  
Ron: ::rojo:: Es mejor que no te parezca nada, y punto  
  
Director: Muy bien, después de este descansito... ::¬¬ a todos::  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Director: ... continuaremos con la grabación! ¡A SUS PUESTOS, YA! Y cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...  
  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
- Quirrell entra rápidamente al Gran Salón, pero se tropieza con su túnica. Da una vuelta en el aire, y luego dos mortales. Cuando aterriza, lo hace muy derecho, con los brazos formando una "Y" y una expresión de triunfo en el rostro. Todos aplauden a rabiar. De la mesa de profesores salen unos carteles con números: Albus y la mayoría, 10 puntos; McGonagall, 9 puntos; Snape, 0.01 puntos -  
  
Director: ^o^ ¡Qué lindo espectáculo! ¡Bravo, bravo! ::se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo:: Ejem, ejem, digo ¡HASTA CUANDO HACEN TONTERAS!  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Quirrell: Un trasgo... en las mazmorras... pensé que debía saberlo... ::se desmaya::  
  
::Agitación general::  
  
Albus: ¡Calma, chicos!  
  
::No hay caso, así que Dumbledore hace salir muchos fuegos artificiales de su varita::  
  
Todos los alumnos: *_* OOOhhhhhhhhhhh, qué liiiiindoooo... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ::se abrazan entre todos::  
  
Albus: ¡Que abran la champaña! ^^  
  
Director: XP ¡AHHH, NO AGUANTO MÁS!  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
::Dumbledore, preocupado de sus alumnos, ordena a los prefectos que aseguren a los alumnos de primero sobre todo::  
  
Percy: ::cumpliendo como prefecto:: ¡Síganme! ¡No necesitan temer al trasgo si siguen mis órdenes!...  
  
Ron: Claro, debemos temerte a tí, Percy... XDD!!!  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Harry: ::a Ron:: ¿Cómo pudo entrar un trasgo a Hogwarts?  
  
Ron: A mí me parece de lo más obvio: por una puerta... o un agujero que haya hecho en la pared XD!!  
  
Harry: Limítate a seguir el libreto, Ron, o el trasgo se parecerá a un bebito llorón comparado con el Dire...  
  
*  
Toma 6  
*  
  
Harry: ::aferrándole el brazo a Ron:: ¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!  
  
Ron: -_- Bah, me la mencionas ahora y yo que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre...  
  
*  
Toma 7  
*  
  
Harry: ¡Hermione!  
  
Ron: ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
Harry: No sabe nada sobre el trasgo  
  
::Pausa laaaaaaarga::  
  
Ron: ::encogiéndose de hombros:: ¿Y ?  
  
*  
Toma 10  
*  
  
::Harry y Ron se salen de la fila para buscar a Hermione, cuando escuchan pasos...::  
  
Ron: ¡Seguro es Percy!  
  
::Se esconden los dos, pero el personaje resulta ser Snape::  
  
Harry: ¿Snape? ¿Qué hace? ¿No debería estar en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?  
  
Ron: Bueno, pues... ¿Qué haría una persona realmente sospechosa, alejándose de los demás, escondiéndose en la oscuridad y dirigiéndose a alguna parte mientras existe un gran peligro, permitiéndole aquello pasar desapercibido?  
  
Harry: o.o ... o.O ... o_OU!!!!! Mejor dejémoslo en paz, tiene derecho...  
  
Ron: Malpensado XD!!  
  
Snape: ::en la oscuridad:: ¡YA LO OÍ, POTTER!  
  
Ron: ::se asusta, pero se vuelve serio hacia su amigo:: ¡Por Dios, Harry, cómo dices esas cosas de un profesor tan ilustre como Sna...!  
  
Snape: ¡WEASLEY, NO CREA QUE LA ADULACIÓN PUEDE SALVARLO! ::para sí:: Aunque no me vendría mal escuchar uno que otro cumplido... ^^U  
  
*  
Toma 14  
*  
  
::Los chicos ven al trasgo en el corredor::  
  
Harry: ¡Ajjj, que mono más feo!  
  
Trasgo: ::con voz culta:: Pequeño, déjame explicarte que tu xenofobia te ha llevado a un error garrafal de confusión de especies. Yo no soy un "mono", puesto que no pertenezco a una familia simiesca y, por otro lado, mi "fealdad" es un conjunto de rasgos distintos a los tuyos que...  
  
Harry: ::mareado:: Vale, vaaaleee... ya entendí...  
  
Ron: o_O??? Pues yo no...  
  
*  
Toma 16  
*  
  
::El trasgo ha entrado en una habitación::  
  
Harry: La llave está en la cerradura; podemos encerrarlo allí...  
  
Ron: ::nervioso:: Buena idea...  
  
::Se acercan y dan vuelta la llave, dejando al monstruo adentro::  
  
Harry y Ron: ¡Sí!  
  
::Se alejan, pero un grito agudo les corta la respiración::  
  
Harry: ¡Oh, no, era el baño de las chicas! ¡Allá está Hermione!  
  
::Pausa::  
  
Harry: Ron, ¡allá está HERMIONE! ¡HER-MIO-NE!  
  
Ron: Te oí, no soy sordo  
  
Harry: ¿¿Qué vamos a hacer??  
  
Ron: ::pensando:: Mmmm.... mmmmm... ¡te echo una partida de ajedrez!  
  
Harry: ¡Primero debemos rescatar a Hermione!  
  
Ron: Rayos ¬¬  
  
*  
Toma 18  
*  
  
::Entran al baño. Hermione está agazapada contra la pared, temblando de miedo::  
  
Harry: Ven, Hermione, ¡corre, CORRE! ::la niña no se mueve::  
  
Ron: ::preocupado de distraer al trasgo:: ¡VAMOS! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer?  
  
Hermione: ::con un hilillo de voz:: Este trasgo... este trasgo...  
  
Ron: ::envalentonado:: ¡¿Qué te hizo este miserable?!  
  
Hermione: Me... me ha... ¡¡¡me ha ganado un juego de conocimientos que me propuso!!! ::se echa a llorar::  
  
Harry: Oye, Ron, ¿todavía está en pie la partida de ajedrez?  
  
*  
Toma 22  
*  
  
::Harry, para salvar a Ron y a Hermione, se cuelga del trasgo y le entierra la varita en la nariz::  
  
Ron: Uuuf, no quiero ni ver cuando la saques de ahí...  
  
Harry: Pues es mejor enterrarle la varita aquí que... oh, tú sabes...  
  
*  
Toma 25  
*  
  
::Ron le lanza un hechizo al trasgo::  
  
Ron: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
::Apunta al monstruo, y éste comienza a elevarse... a elevarse...::  
  
Ron: ¡YIAAAAAAUUU! ¡Mira, Harry! ¿¿Y ahora, qué hago??  
  
Harry: ¡Arrójalo a la pared, para que se aturda! Claro, pero... no, Ron... ¡a esa pared no! ¡A ÉSA NOOO!, ¿NO VES QUE ALLÁ ESTÁ HERM...?  
  
¡PLAAAF!  
  
Ron: ^^U   
  
Harry: -_-U Estaba...  
  
*  
Toma 28  
*  
  
::El trasgo yace en el suelo, K.O::  
  
Hermione: ¿Está... muerto?  
  
Harry: No lo creo. Supongo que está desmayado...  
  
::El muchacho de gafas retira su varita de la nariz del trasgo::  
  
Ron: Puaj, qué asco...  
  
Harry: Y esto te va a asquear más todavía... ::limpia la varita en la túnica de Ron::  
  
Ron: XP!!!!   
  
::Hermione se ríe, y Harry la mira::  
  
Harry: También hay para tí, querida ::hace lo mismo::   
  
Hermione: ¬¬ No es gracioso...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
Mmm... ¿qué le puedo poner para mantenerlos enganchados a mi fic?  
  
Veamos:   
  
- ¿Qué pasará con el trío Ron / Hermione / Draco?  
- ¿Qué locura se le ocurrirá a Harry y sus amigos?   
- Y el Director, ¿irá finalmente a la Clínica San Mungo?  
  
¡Éstas y otras preguntas obtendrán respuesta en el próximo capítulo!  
  
¡¡Grax por sus reviews!!  
  
Cambio y fuera. 


	7. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
Al final del capítulo anterior puse unas preguntas... Lamentablemente, no podré responderlas por ahora, pero la del final de este episodio sí. Es que las anteriores se irán viendo con el tiempo... You know ^_~  
  
Por cierto, acá menciono una estación de TV. Se supone que "Fe de Erratas" ocurre en el Estudio 13, mientras que en los otros están los actores de Digimon, llevando a cabo unos TVCondoros que escribí (vuelvo a pasar el dato :P). La televisora se llama "CTVS" y ha sido creada por MÍ, así que yo poseo los derechos de autor sobre ella. Sin embargo, J.K.Rowling tiene los derechos sobre Harry... y a nosotros, nos deja los izquierdos XD!! juajuajua!!...  
  
Draco: ¬¬U Eres mucho más fome que Binns hablando de Historia, Misami.  
  
Misami: Comencemos ya, mejor U_U  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
LA COJERA DE SNAPE  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Snape se acerca cojeando a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes están en el patio y tienen cara de culpables porque han encendido un fuego...::  
  
Snape: ¿Qué tiene usted allí, Potter?  
  
Harry: ¿Y usted qué tiene en la pierna, profesor? Parece una admiradora ::mirada maligna::  
  
Snape: ::volteándose a la mujer que le muerde la pantorrilla:: Vamos, Schiffer, está bien que me encuentres rico, pero esto es el colmo -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Snape: ¿Qué tiene ahí, Potter?  
  
::Harry le muestra el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"::  
  
Snape: Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor...  
  
Harry: ¡No es justo!  
  
Snape: Cinco puntos menos por rebeldía e insubordinación. Ahora, entrégueme el libro.  
  
Harry: ¡No pienso! XP  
  
Snape: Cincuenta puntos menos para su Casa: veinticinco por desacato de órdenes, y veinticinco por insulto a la autoridad...  
  
  
- Horas después... -  
  
  
Snape: Cincuenta puntos menos por... por... porque se me ocurre...  
  
Ron: ::a Hermione:: ¿Cuántos puntos en contra llevamos?  
  
Hermione: ::bostezando:: Según mis cálculos, tenemos - 2500 puntos...  
  
Ron: ::a Harry:: ¿Oíste eso, Harry?  
  
Harry: ::despertando bruscamente:: ¿Eh, qué? ¿Dónde, cuándo?  
  
Snape: ¡AJÁ! Cincuenta puntos menos por dormirse mientras le paso infracción...  
  
Hermione: Rectifico: -2550...  
  
Snape: U_U ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Mi sueño cumplido! Un punto a favor para la casa de Gryffindor por esto ^^  
  
Hermione: ¡-2549! ^o^  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
::En la Sala Común de Gryffindor::  
  
Harry: ::se levanta repentinamente:: ¡Ya está! ¡Voy a ir a la Sala de Profesores y le pediré a Snape que me devuelva el libro!  
  
Ron: ::sombrío:: Ten cuidado, Harry. Probablemente termines pidiéndole otra cosa...  
  
Harry: o.O? ¿Cómo qué?  
  
Ron: ::más sombrío:: Piedad...  
  
*  
Toma 7  
*  
  
Hermione: ¡Nosotros te acompañamos a ir donde Snape!  
  
Harry: ::alegre:: ¿De verdad?  
  
Ron: ::sorprendido:: ¿De verdad?  
  
Hermione: ¡Sí! Así no se te hará tan difícil recuperar tu cuerpo pedazo por pedazo...  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Graciosita...  
  
*  
Toma 8  
*  
  
Ron: Harry, estás realmente decidido a ir donde Snape y pedirle el libro, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry: con decisión:: ¡Sí, Ron, lo estoy!  
  
Ron: Genial, ¿me dejas en tu testamento tu Nimbus 2000?  
  
Harry: ¡NO!  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Meh... Al cabo que ni la quería...  
  
  
*  
Toma 11  
*  
  
::Harry se asoma por la puerta de la Sala de Profesores, pues piensa que quizás está vacía, pero...::  
  
Harry: ::grita a todo pulmón:: ¿SNAPE? ¿Y CON FILCH? ¿QUÉ ESTARÁN HACIENDO SOLOS EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES? Jujujujú... ::se escapa::  
  
Snape: ::cojeando tras él:: ¡MALDITO POTTER MALPENSADO!  
  
Director: ¡CORTEN! ::a Harry:: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Harry: U_U En venganza por los -2549 puntos que tenemos gracias a Snape...  
  
Snape: ::furioso:: Tenía, Potter: ahora son -2999...   
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
Snape: ::vendándose la pierna herida, con ayuda de Filch:: ¡Qué cosa maldita! ¿Cómo se supone que deba vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?... Cuatro, contando la de Potter ::mirada furiosa a la puerta::  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Rayos  
  
*  
Toma 14  
*  
  
Harry: ::mirando por la rendija:: ¡Jijiji, Snape mostrando las piernas! ¡Qué patéti...!  
  
Snape: ¡TE OÍ, POTTER!  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Doble rayos  
  
*  
Toma 16  
*  
  
::Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin ruido, pero...::  
  
Snape: ¡POTTER!  
  
Harry: *gulp* Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro...  
  
Snape: ::mirada de odio y sonriendo con maldad:: ¡Sí, Potter, ningún problema! Te devolveré tu libro con un ojo morado de regalo...  
  
*  
Toma 17  
*  
  
Ron: ::a Harry:: ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
::Harry lo mira, molesto::  
  
Ron: o_o Ah... No he preguntado nada...  
  
  
  
- Fuera de escena -  
  
  
  
Director: ¡Pero Snape! ¿Tenías que ser tan rudo con el muchacho? Mira como le dejaste los ojos...  
  
Snape: U.U Fue por cortesía: le prometí que le daría un ojo morado de regalo... Y se me ocurrió una de esas promociones muggle que dicen "Lleve 2 y pague 1"...   
  
Director: Pero es que Harry no puede aparecer así en las próximas escenas  
  
Harry: ¡Claro! ¿Qué dirán mis admiradoras?  
  
Snape: Bah, no me importa saberlo  
  
Director: A mí lo que me importa saber es cómo arreglar... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Hermioneee!  
  
::Hermione aparece::  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Director: ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarle a Harry los círculos morados alrededor de los ojos?  
  
Hermione: Pero es que... se le ven... (jeje) se le ven originales... Podría usar lentes oscuros... así cambiaría su look...  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Director: Hermione, no estoy para bromas...  
  
Harry: Yo tampoco...  
  
Snape: Yo sí ^^  
  
Hermione: De acuerdo ::a Snape:: Lo siento, profesor, pero mayoría manda... ::apunta a Harry con su varita:: ¡Aliviate!  
  
Snape: ::alejándose:: Bah, qué poco sentido del humor...  
  
  
****  
EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH  
  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Es el día del partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, y todos se hallan nerviosos, sobre todo, Harry::  
  
Ron: Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno  
  
Harry: No quiero nada...  
  
Ron: ^o^ ¡Genial, entonces podrías darme lo que no vayas a comer...! ::Hermione lo mira, enojada:: Meh, niña aguafiestas...  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
Harry: No quiero nada...  
  
Hermione: ¡Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada!  
  
Harry: No tengo hambre  
  
Ron: En ese caso, y para que no se pierda... ::estira la mano para tomar una tostada de Harry, pero Hermione le da una palmada:: ¡Oye!  
  
Hermione: ¡No puedes dejar que Harry se quede sin comida, Ron!  
  
Ron: ::sobándose la mano:: Bah, como si yo lo hubiera obligado...  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Harry: No tengo hambre  
  
Hermione: Piensa en los carbohidratos, proteínas y minerales que necesitas para que el metabolismo de tu cuerpo funcione correctamente y logres la energía necesaria para atrapar la Snitch  
  
Todos: o_O???????  
  
Hermione: Hablando en castellano... ¡¡¡¡COME ALGO, MALDITA SEA!!!!  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Seamus: ::tratando de convencerlo:: Harry, necesitas de tu fuerza. Los Buscadores son siempre los que son inhabilitados por el otro equipo...  
  
Neville: Los golpean y tratan de hacerles caer de la escoba  
  
Hermione: Por eso, si no comen, a veces llegan a caerse ellos solos por lo débiles que están...  
  
Ron: U_U Vamos, vamos, no asusten al pobre niño, miren que con lo nervioso que está, lo alto que volará con su escoba y el mareo de estar tan arriba, probablemente nos devuelva su desayuno...  
  
*  
Toma 7  
*  
  
- Harry va a toda velocidad, cuando su escoba da un feroz sacudón, remeciéndolo como si fuera un caballo encabritado. Harry se sujeta a la Nimbus 2000 con la mano derecha, mientras alza el brazo izquierdo para mantener el equilibrio, y la escoba da vueltas y vueltas -  
  
Hermione: ::gritando:: ¡Oh, no! ¡Es como si estuviera montando un "toro mecánico"! ::pausa:: ¡DALE, HARRY, MANTÉNTE FIRME! ¡YUUUUJUUUU!  
  
Ron: o_O?? ¿Qué demonios es un "toro mecánico"?  
  
::La multitud muggle de Hogwarts le grita cosas como "¡Ayuuuuu Silver!", "¡Dale, vaquero!", "¡Huijaaa, chúcaro!", etc., mientras que los provenientes de familias magas se horrorizan (excepto los Slytherin, claro)::  
  
Harry: ::a metros de distancia:: ¡SOOOOCOOOOORROOOO!  
  
Snape: ¡Apuesto 5 galleons a que Potter cae!  
  
Albus: ¡Y yo te apuesto 10 a que no, Severus!  
  
Director: Cielos... -_-U  
  
*  
Toma 9  
*  
  
Lee: ¡GUAU, PERO MIREN A HARRY POTTER! ¡Lleva más de 10 minutos sobre la escoba! ¡Qué buen va...vaki... ¿Cómo se dice? (*) 1  
  
*  
Toma 11  
*  
  
Hermione: ::mirando a Snape con unos binoculares:: ¡Miren! ¡Snape le está haciendo un mal de ojo a la escoba de Harry!  
  
Ron: ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
Hermione: Déjamelo a mí  
  
Ron: ¡¡Tan tan tan táaan, Super Hermione al rescate!! XDDD!!  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
::Hermione corre y atropella al profesor Quirrell::  
  
Quirrell: ¡Ma-más cu-cuidado, s-señorita G-Granger! ¿N-No ve que estoy tra-tratando d-de bo-botar a P-Potter d-de la es-escoba?  
  
Hermione: ¿Con todo lo que le ha costado decírmelo? Lo dudo...  
  
  
*  
Toma 14  
*  
  
::Harry se halla fuera de peligro, gracias a Hermione::  
  
Albus: Bueno, Severus, pasando y pasando...  
  
Snape: ¬¬ Rayos...  
  
  
  
  
- Hora del Descanso -  
  
  
::Todos salen y se dirigen al Casino de la empresa de Televisión, el cual está lleno con trabajadores del canal, personajes de Digimon, Harry Potter y otras series. Allá se sirven el almuerzo, mientras el Director y algunos ayudantes preparan la próxima escena en el estudio::  
  
Albus: ¡Yupi! ¡Tengo 15 galleons!  
  
Snape: Meh, todo porque se trata de Potter...  
  
Albus: Claro, es el personaje principal de la obra. Por eso aposté a su favor. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho, es ganancia segura...  
  
Snape: U_U Yo no apostaría por Potter por nada del mundo  
  
Draco: ::acercándose a ellos:: Yo sí, al fin y al cabo, como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, es ganancia segura... ::muestra una bolsa llena de galleons de oro y sickles de plata:: ¡Todos los de Slytherin apostaron a que Potter caía, y yo gané! Jujú...  
  
Albus: ¡Qué astuto muchacho! ::mira a Severus:: ¿Viste? ^_^  
  
Snape: ::furioso:: Grrrr.....  
  
*  
  
::En otra parte del Casino::  
  
Ron: Harry, es increíble cómo pudiste mantenerte sobre la escoba durante tanto tiempo...  
  
Harry: Oh, fue gracias a tus hermanos ^^  
  
Ron: ¿Eh?  
  
Fred: ::apareciendo de repente:: ¡Sí! ¿Viste que funcionó nuestro invento, Harry?  
  
George: ::junto a Fred:: Al principio, no estábamos muy seguros de que resultara... ::Fred le da un codazo:: ¡Pero jamás perdimos las esperanzas! ^o^  
  
Ron: ::confundido:: ¿Podrían explicarme qué..?  
  
Harry: Mira, en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, puse un tubito abierto que contenía un pegamento altamente efectivo ::muestra a los Gemelos Weasley, quienes sonríen:: Cortesía de tus hermanos. Así, cuando me senté en la escoba, se esparció por todos lados y pude mantenerme arriba. Por suerte me leí el libreto y tus hermanos también, o no estaría acá para contarlo...  
  
Ron: ¡Qué bien! Pero... ¿qué pasó con tus pantalones y la Nimbus? Me dijiste que era un pegamento muy bueno...  
  
Harry: Pues, para que no se rompieran, los dejé como "Pantalones Exclusivos Para Jugar Quidditch" ^_^ Así que cuando quieras dar una vuelta en mi escoba, tendrás que ponértelos...  
  
Ron: Con tal de que tus calzoncillos no se hayan pegado, no hay problema...  
  
  
  
- En el estudio, durante el descanso -  
  
  
  
Director: Bien, bien... cuidado, muchachos... No vayan a mirarse en el Espejo, porque... mejor ni saberlo...  
  
Ayudante: Ah, vamos, diga la razón  
  
Director: Lee el nombre del espejo, pero al revés... ya verás lo que dice, y de ahí te explico qué pasa...  
  
Ayudante: ::deletreando de atrás para adelante el nombre escrito arriba del espejo:: H-A-T-E...  
  
Director: ¿Qué? ::mira el espejo:: ¡Oh, no, trajimos el espejo equivocado! ::pausa y sonrisa maligna:: No importa, pónganle "Erised" allí donde dice "Etah" y después me lo traen de nuevo... Muajajaja....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
(*) 1 = No sé si Lee Jordan es muggle o mago, pero aquí lo pongo como mago, debido a las circunstancias... Ojalá me saquen de esa duda ^_^  
  
Jejeje... ¿Qué se le ocurrió al Dire ahora? Al parecer, nada bueno para los alumnos de Hogwarts... ¡Pero para nosotros, es algo buenísimo!  
  
¡Si quieres saber qué pasará, vuelve aquí lo más pronto que puedas (y no olvides el review)! ^^  
  
Matta Ne!! 


	8. Espejito, espejito Especial

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
Misami Aroku  
  
¡Hola de nuevo! Este es el capítulo 8, espero que no me lo hagan trizas con sus críticas ^_~ Quiero dedicárselo a Lourdes Ariki, y agradecerle por su colaboración. Sin tus ideas, no me habría resultado ^_^ ¡Arigato, Ariki-chan!  
  
¡Y ahora, vámosle con el show!  
  
HP es propiedad de JKR  
****  
  
::Dos ayudantes entran en el estudio, cargando un espejo grande, viejo, de marco dorado::  
  
Ayudante 1: ::depositándolo en el suelo:: Esperemos que sea éste... ¡no voy a volver a partirme la espalda de nuevo!  
  
Ayudante 2: El Director nos dijo que trajéramos un espejo, acá está y listo. Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, ¿verdad? Ahora, si no es éste...  
  
Ayudante 1: ::observando el espejo con detención:: o_O! Oh-oh... ¡Mira en la parte superior!  
  
Ayudante 2: ¿Qué huev...? ¡Ah, maldición!  
  
::Pausa::  
  
Ayudante 1: Esteee.... ¿Me acompañas a tomar un café al casino? ^^U  
  
Ayudante 2: Ehhhh ::mira el espejo, luego a la puerta por donde debería aparecer el Director:: Je, claro que sí...  
  
::Minutos más tarde, Draco aparece en el escenario. Se ve nervioso. El Director aún no llega::  
  
Draco: ::mirando sobre su hombro:: Espero que la sabelotodo de dientes grandes no se me acerque mucho esta vez. Me mantendré bien lejos de ella ::se huele la camisa:: Pero si tiene buen olfato, estoy frito -_-U Ya sabía yo que un "Chanel pour homme" era cosa seria... ::se encuentra frente al espejo:: o_O?¿Y esto qué hace aquí? ::se mira y empieza a pavonearse, poniendo cara de galán:: Pues lo siento, chicas, no puedo darles un autógrafo ahora, soy el protagonista y debo trabajar duro para... ¡glup! ::en el espejo se ha reflejado Snape, quien aparece por detrás del rubio:: Ho-hola, profesor Snape...  
  
Snape: Ejem ejem... ¿qué estás haciendo por acá, Draco? Deberías estar estudiando tu parlamento...  
  
Draco: Bueeeno, el Dire no está, y pensé que quizás podría echar un descansito... ::mirada profunda de Snape:: Vale, vale, ya me voy...  
  
::Snape curiosea un poco el espejo::  
  
Snape: ::mirándose:: ¿Será verdad que tengo el pelo tan grasoso? o_o ::pausa, y luego sonríe:: Pues lo siento, chicas, no puedo darles un autógrafo ahora, soy el protagonista y debo trabajar duro para que esta porquería de película salga adelante... ::se aleja::  
  
::En eso aparecen Harry y sus amigos, conversando::  
  
Hermione: ¿Estás seguro de que el pegamento de los gemelos Weasley no te ha producido urticaria o algo así en aquella zona, Harry...?  
  
Harry: ::molesto:: ¬¬ ¿Acaso quieres echar un vistazo?  
  
Hermione: ::roja:: ¡Claro que no!  
  
Ron: Entonces no desconfíes de mis hermanos, Hermione  
  
::Hermione suelta un bufido despectivo y voltea el rostro::  
  
Hermione: Chicos, ¿huelen algo?  
  
::Los tres empiezan a husmear el aire::  
  
Harry: ¡Puaj! ¡Huele a perfume de Malfoy!  
  
Ron: Con una pizca de pelo grasiento de Snape x_X!  
  
Hermione: o_O! ¿Malfoy? Snif, snif ::empieza a buscar por todos lados::  
  
Harry: ::cambiando el tema:: Hey, chicos, ¿qué es esto? ::se acerca al espejo:: Vaya... no pensé que aún existieran réplicas baratas de espejos antiguos...  
  
Ron: ::a Hermione:: Ya que eres una persona tan sabia, podrías decirnos cuál es la historia de este espejo  
  
Hermione: Snif, snif... ¿Eh? :: mira a todos lados y luego se fija en Ron y el espejo:: ¬¬ Pues... snif ::se acerca al espejo:: No tengo ni idea... snif, snif  
  
Ron: o_o ¿¿No lo sabes??... Ah, es que quizás lo confundiste con un Slytherin ::marca mucho esa última palabra::  
  
Hermione: Snif, no, lo más probable es que lo haya confundido con esa cosa de... ¡Hey, claro que no, Ronald! :: se sonroja en exceso :: Sólo que en ningún libro menciona un espejo como éste...  
  
Harry: Vaya, Hermione no sabe que es esto... ¡Es el apocalipsis!  
  
Ron: ::a Harry:: No, algo mucho peor... ¡Es probable que veamos a Snape vestido como la abuela de Neville!  
  
::Ambos se desternillan de risa::  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ muy graciosos...me pregunto donde encontraron esa vena humorística..  
  
Ron: De tí no creo... XD  
  
Hermione: U_U No me importa lo que digas, Ron. Es como si no existieras para mí.  
  
Harry: ::en voz baja a Hermione:: No le digas eso, se va a entristecer mucho...  
  
Hermione: o_O?  
  
Ron: -_-U Harry, no me defiendas tanto, ¿vale?  
  
Director: ::aparece por una puerta, caminando tranquilo hasta que ve a los chicos:: Larala... o_O ¡Eh! ¿Qué están haciendo cerca de ese espejo?  
  
Harry: Pues estábamos hablando con los niños tan parecidos a nosotros que hay al otro lado... ¿Qué cree usted que estábamos haciendo? ¬¬U   
  
Director: No es necesario tanto sarcasmo, Harry, mira que puede significar un recorte en el salario de...  
  
Ron: o_O! ::interrumpiendo, acelerado:: Nos estábamos preguntando qué hace esta cosa acá...  
  
Director: Ah, esto sirve para la escena en la cual Harry encuentra el espejo de Et... Erised, jeje.  
  
Hermione: ::suspicaz:: ¿Por qué sonríe, señor Director?  
  
Director: U_U Porque es mi escena favorita... Ahora, ¡todos a sus puestos!  
  
Hermione: ::en voz baja a Harry:: Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que el Director nos tiene preparada una sorpresa desagradable...  
  
Harry: Hermione, siempre te preocupas por todo...  
****  
EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Malfoy ha provocado a Ron, y Snape le ha quitado 5 puntos a Gryffindor::  
  
Ron: ::furioso:: Ya lo voy a agarrar... Uno de estos días, lo voy a atrapar...  
  
Hermione: ::apareciendo de alguna parte:: ¡Ya te dije que de eso me encargaría yo, Ron!  
  
Todos: XO! ¡Hermione!  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
- Harry está en la Biblioteca, y se acerca de a poco a la Sección Prohibida, pero Madame Pince lo pilla -  
  
Mme. Pince: ¿Qué buscas, muchacho?  
  
Harry: No, nada...  
  
Mme. Pince: ::empuñando un plumero frente a la cara de Potter:: Entonces, mejor te retiras. ¡Ya, fuera de aquí!  
  
::Le da con el plumero en la cabeza::  
  
Harry: ¡Hey, eso no era necesario! XP  
  
Mme. Pince: ^^U Es para darle más realce a mi actuación...  
****  
REGALOS DE NAVIDAD  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
- Harry despierta y Ron lo saluda -  
  
Ron: ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!  
  
Harry: ¡Feliz Navidad para tí, Ron! ::se levanta y ve la pila de regalos que le llegaron:: o_O!!! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡He recibido regalos! ¡REGALOS! ::se desmaya::  
  
Ron: ::concentrado en su línea:: ¿Qué esperabas, na..? ::mira a Harry desmayado, luego al Director:: ¡No se vale! ¡Justo voy a decir mi línea, y Potter se queda dormido...!  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Harry: ¿Quién me habrá enviado éste?  
  
Ron: Creo que sé quién... mi mamá. Le dije que tú no esperabas regalos y... oh, no, te hizo un chaleco Weasley...  
  
Harry: ¡Qué bonito!  
  
Ron: Todos los años ella nos teje uno, y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro ¬¬  
  
Harry: ::desenvolviendo otro:: ¿Y éste, quién me lo ha...brá... en...via...do...  
  
::Ambos se quedan con la boca abierta, y Harry se pone colorado al sostener entre sus manos una zunga de cuero negro, unas cadenas, un látigo...::  
  
Ron: ::avergonzado:: -_-U Ah... eso te lo envió Ginny, seguramente...  
  
*  
Toma 10  
*  
  
::Weasley corre por el escenario, mientras Harry lo persigue y Draco se ríe a carcajadas fuera del set::  
  
Ron: ¡AYYYYYY!  
  
Director: ¡CORTEN! ¡POTTER, DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESE LÁTIGO!  
  
Harry: Meh...  
  
*  
Toma 11  
*  
  
::Ahora Draco se ha unido a la carrera también::  
  
Draco: ¡Hey, Dire! *uf, puf* ¡Detenga a Potter! ¡Haga algo!  
  
Albus: ¡Apuesto 10 galleons a que el joven Malfoy cae primero!  
  
Severus: ¡Yo apuesto a que será Weasley!  
  
Director: Y yo apuesto 100 galleons a que se van todos despedidos si no terminan con esto...  
  
::Silencio súbito::  
  
*  
Toma 12  
*  
  
Harry: ¿Y qué será esto?  
  
::Desenvuelve el paquete, y una capa color gris plateado cae al suelo::  
  
Ron: ¡Guau! ¡Qué increíble!  
  
Harry: ¿Qué es, Ron?  
  
Ron: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Dioses! ¡Canastos!  
  
Harry: ¿QUÉ ES, RON?  
  
::Pausa::  
  
Ron: ¿Me creerás si te digo que no tengo ni idea? ^^U  
****  
LA SECCIÓN PROHIBIDA  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
- Harry, invisible, entra a la Biblioteca para buscar algo acerca de un personaje llamado Nicolas Flamel -  
  
Harry: Veamos... Este libro dice "Cómo conquistar el mundo"...  
  
::Va a tomarlo, pero...::  
  
Cerebro: ::le golpea la mano:: ¡Ni lo sueñes, muchacho!  
  
Pinky: ^o^ ¡Bien dicho, Cerebro! ¡Narf!  
  
Harry: Vale, vale... ¬¬ Esto pasa por tener un convenio comercial con la Warner Bros...  
  
*  
Toma 2  
*  
  
- Harry toma un libro muy pesado, lo abre y... -  
  
Libro: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOH SOLEEEEEEEEEEEE MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Harry: ¡AAHH! ::lo cierra y lee el título:: Un momento... ¿Qué demonios hace aquí la biografía de Luciano Pavarotti?  
  
Director: ¡Corten!  
  
Draco: ::fuera del escenario:: Ohhh... ¿eso fue un chiste, Potter? Te juro que no me di cuenta...  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
- Esta vez, el libro berrea desafinadamente -  
  
Libro: ¡¡¡¡¡FIGARO FIGAROOOOO FIGAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Fred: ::fuera del set:: ¿Verdad que se parece a Percy cantando en la ducha? XDD!!!!  
  
George: ¡Síii! ¡Jajaja! XDDD!  
  
Percy: ¡¡NO ES GRACIOSO!!  
  
Director: Bueno, chicos... ¿ME VAN A DEJAR TERMINAR ESTA ESCENA O NO?  
****  
::Descanso::  
  
Draco: ::acercándose a Ron:: ¿Cómo fue eso, Ron? ¿Que viste a Hermione haciendo qué contigo?  
  
Harry: ::mirada malévola:: ¿Estás celoso acaso, Malfoy?  
  
Draco: o.OU ¿Eh? ¿YO? ¿Celoso? ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez, Potter!  
  
Ron: Vaya si le caló hondo... Si no le importara, le hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿no crees, Harry?  
  
::Draco, con las mejillas rosadas, se aleja dignamente. Hermione pasa cerca de Ron y se sonroja, pero no se detiene::  
  
Ron: Hey, Her... ::sorprendido, ve a la niña alejarse. Se dirige a Harry:: ¿Qué le pasó?  
  
Harry: Debe ser por lo que dije en voz alta ^.^U  
  
Ron: Ah, eso... claro T_T  
  
Harry: No te preocupes, ya se le pasará... ::se acerca al espejo y se mira:: Mmm... Espejito, espejito, dime quién es el más bonito...  
  
Espejo: Tú no, por supuesto: pareciera que vienes saliendo de un huracán. El más lindo es el increíble ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!  
  
(Fuera de Escena  
  
Sirius: O_O ¿Eh, qué? ¡Sabía que mi legión de admiradoras me estaba buscando!  
  
Snape: U_U Ya lárgate, Black: tú no apareces hasta la 4ª parte...  
  
Sirius: Pero yo...  
  
Snape: ¡Fuera! ¡Bzzzz! *(1)  
  
Sirius: Pucha oh...::se va::)  
  
Harry: XO!! ¡Ahhhh, el espejo está embrujado!  
  
Ron: o_O?? ¿Qué? Veamos... Oye, cosa dentro del espejo, ¿me oyes? ¿puedes verme?  
  
Espejo: De oírte, sí te oigo; pero no te veo: tengo los ojos tapados, para evitarme el susto...  
  
Ron: ¬¬ Creo que harías buena pareja con Malf...  
  
Espejo: XO!! ¡SI REPITES ESO TE MATO!  
  
Ron: XP ¡Qué irritable!  
  
Espejo: Bah, tengo mi dignidad U_U  
  
Harry: No te culpo de pensar así, Espejo  
  
Espejo: Meh...  
  
Ron: Es extraño... Estuviste callado durante toda la grabación, ¿por qué nos hablas ahora?  
  
Espejo: OK, te lo explicaré todo. Primero: no soy "espejo", soy "espeja"...  
  
Harry: ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo te llamas?  
  
Espejo: Arimis  
  
Ron: Es un nombre bonito...  
  
Arimis: ::a Ron:: Deja de ser "patero" *(2)  
  
Ron: ¬¬U  
  
Arimis: ¿En qué íbamos?  
  
Harry: En que eras "espeja"...  
  
Arimis: Eh... Ah, ya... Segundo, no hice nada durante la grabación porque estaba DURMIENDO y justo cuando estaba soñando que era el espejo del baño de Sirius Black, ¡VIENEN Y ME DESPIERTAN! ::grita con furia::  
  
Ron: o_OUUU  
  
Harry: Esteee... lo sentimos...  
  
Arimis: ¬¬ Sentirlo no es suficiente...  
  
Ron: ¿Y qué quieres, entonces? ¿Que nos hagamos pasar por perros?  
  
Arimis: Podrías intentarlo, Weasley ::mirada maligna::  
  
Harry: Dale, Ron, si eso logra calmarla...  
  
Ron: -_-U Ah, está bien... Guau ::desganado:: ... Guau  
  
::Aparece Draco, seguido de cerca por Hermione::  
  
Ron: ::en dirección a Draco:: Grrrr...  
  
Hermione: Oh, veo que todavía no retiran el espejo...  
  
Harry: No es espejo, es "espeja" y se llama Arimis.  
  
Ron: ¡Guau!  
  
Hermione: ¿Es una broma? ::se acerca, pero no pasa nada::  
  
Draco: ¿Es que no te basta con la legión de admiradores que tienes, Potter, que andas inventándote amigos imaginarios? Vamos, un espejo llamado "Arimis"... ::aleja a Hermione de Arimis, se acerca mucho y...::  
  
Arimis: ¡BUUUUUUUU!  
  
Draco: ¡Ahhhhh! x_X! ::se desmaya del susto::  
  
Ron: o.O Guaaaaauuufff...  
  
Hermione: ¡Oh, Dios! Draco, ¿estás bien?  
  
::Ron se acerca a Arimis::  
  
Ron: ¿Estás bien, Arimis? Guauf... Draco no te ha asustado mucho, ¿verdad? Guau...  
  
::Harry suelta una carcajada, pero Hermione se molesta::  
  
Hermione: ¡No tienen corazón! ¡Malvados!  
  
Director: ::apareciendo:: Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí? No falta mucho para que se termine el descanso y... ::se fija en Arimis:: Hey, un momento... este no es el espejo de Etah ::se sonroja:: Digo, el de Erised...  
  
Hermione: ::dando un respingo:: ¡Ajajá! ¡Sabía que el Director nos ocultaba algo! Puedo apostar que quiso cambiar el espejo de Erised por el de Etah, para que así nos lleváramos un susto, pero algo salió mal...  
  
Director: XP Voy a despedir a esos ayudantes por incompetentes...  
  
Harry: ::a Arimis:: Entonces, si no eres ni Erised, ni Etah... ¿qué eres?  
  
Arimis: ¬¬ ¿Me creerás si te digo que soy el espejo de BlancaNieves?  
  
Ron: ¡Vaya hierba que se deben haber fumado esos ayudantes para equivocarse de ese modo...!  
  
Director: XP Voy a despedir a esos ayudantes por egoístas...  
  
Hermione: ¿Perdón?  
  
Director: ^_^U No, nada... Tenemos que seguir grabando. Espejo, te llamas Arimis, ¿cierto?  
  
Arimis: Sí -_-  
  
Director: Bien, Arimis, ya que no tenemos un doble para tí, tendrás que actuar como Espejo de Erised...  
  
Arimis: XO ¡QUIERO DORMIIIIIR!  
  
Director: $100.000 por día de actuación y una ubicación especial en el baño de Sirius...  
  
Arimis: o_O! ............... XO ¡QUIERO ACTUAAAAAR!  
  
Director: ¡Perfecto! ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Alguien venga a levantar el cadáver de Draco...! Ah, no, está inconsciente... (Seguramente estos ayudantes le dieron algo... malditos ¬¬) Gracias por despertarlo, Hermione... ¡VAMOS, LUZ, CÁMARA... ACCIÓN!  
****  
EL ESPEJO DE "ERISED"  
  
Director: OK, ahora viene la escena del espejo... Diosito, Diosito, que salga bonito...  
****  
HARRY VE A SUS PADRES  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Harry se acerca lentamente al espejo... Y lo que ve en él..::  
  
Harry: T_T ::emocionado hasta las lágrimas:: ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?  
  
Arimis: ::gong:: ¡Y es correcto! ¡Que venga el modelo! ::aparece Sirius, sonriente. Arimis canta:: Se lo ganó, se lleva el premio, está contento, se lo ganó... ¡GANÓ!... *(3)  
****  
HARRY LE CUENTA A RON  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Ron: ::malhumorado:: Podías haberme despertado...  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Podría haberlo hecho si no hubieses roncado tanto...  
  
Ron: ¿Eh? No oí nada ni en sueños  
  
Harry: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Ron: Me gustaría ver a tus padres...  
  
Harry: Y a mí me gustaría ver a toda tu familia ^_^  
  
Ron: Podrás verlos este verano... Pero a lo mejor este espejo muestra sólo gente muerta. ¿No quieres tocino o algo más? No has comido nada...  
  
::Harry no contesta::  
  
Ron: ¿Estás bien? Estás raro... Digo, más raro de lo normal...  
****  
RON, HARRY Y EL ESPEJO DE "ERISED"  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
Harry: ::frente al espejo:: ¡Mira! ¿Puedes ver a mis padres y el resto de mi familia? ¡Yo los veo a mi lado, desde acá!  
  
Ron: Pues yo no... ¿a ver? ::se pone en el lugar de Harry, y se sonroja violentamente::  
  
Harry: ¿Y? ¿Ves a mi familia?  
  
Ron: o_O!!!! No, pero escucha esto... ::le susurra algo a Harry en el oído::  
  
Harry: o.O!!!! ¿¿¿QUE HERMIONE Y TÚ ESTÁN HACIENDO QUÉ???  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Ron: ¡Oh, cielos! Estoy más crecido... ¡Y soy Jefe!  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo?  
  
Ron: Tengo un distintivo como el de Bill... ¡y levanto la copa de la Casa y la copa del primer lugar en Quidditch! ::mira a Harry:: ¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?  
  
Harry: Pues... por lo que he visto yo, y lo que me has dicho que viste tú, más me parece que muestra las cosas imposibles...  
  
Arimis: Opino lo mismo  
  
Ron: ¬_¬ Pesados...  
  
*  
Toma 8  
*  
  
Ron: ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry?  
  
Harry: No  
  
Ron: ¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid?  
  
Harry: No... ve tú...  
  
Ron: ¿No te molesta si me quedo con tu Nimbus 2000 y tu capa invisible?  
  
Harry: No... no me mo.... ¡Hey!  
****  
HARRY SE ENCUENTRA CON DUMBLEDORE  
  
*  
Toma 1  
*  
  
::Harry vuelve al espejo, pero alguien más está con él::  
  
Albus: Entonces, ¿de vuelta otra vez, Harry?  
  
Harry: ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?  
  
Albus: El suficiente para saber que no sólo ves a tus padres en el espejo...  
  
Arimis: ¡No me meta a mí en esto, profesor Dumbledore!  
  
Albus: Tampoco te ve a tí...  
  
Todos: o_O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¡Corten! ::corre hacia Albus:: ¡¿Dumbledore, cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Por qué no mejor dices qué es lo que ve entonces?  
  
*  
Toma 3  
*  
  
Harry: No... no lo había visto, señor...  
  
Albus: Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible  
  
Harry: ^_^U  
  
Albus: Entonces... Tú, como montones antes que tú, descubriste las maravillas del Espejo de Erised...  
  
Arimis: ¡Que me llamo Arimis, dammit!  
  
*  
Toma 5  
*  
  
Albus: Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo denuestro corazón... ::extiende una mano hacia el espejo... Harry dirige sus ojos en esa dirección, y...::  
  
Harry: o_O? ¿Eh?... ¿Qué hace mi padrino dentro de la du.....?????  
  
Director: ¡Corten! ¡ARIMIIIIIS!  
  
Arimis: ¬¬ Meh...  
  
****  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
Misami: ¡¡Tadaima!! (volví) ^o^  
  
::ruido de grillos::  
  
Misami: ¬_¬U Bueh, en fin... ¡Espero que les haya gustado este episodio! ^_^  
  
Arimis: T_T Buu... Yo quería molestar a Snape... ¡Echó del estudio a mi Siri-boy!  
  
Misami: Pero asustaste aDraco, y eso ya es algo...  
  
Arimis: ::más consolada:: Sí, tienes razón... ^o^  
  
Draco: A mí no me hizo gracia U_U  
  
Arimis: XP ¡A mí sí!  
  
Draco: ¡A mí no!  
  
::Ambos siguen discutiendo::  
  
Misami: Jeje... En fin... Vuelvo a darle las gracias a Lourdes Ariki, "Arimis" en este fic. Y también a ustedes, por su paciencia ^_^ No se olviden que ahora viene el capítulo 9, así que no se vayan.  
  
Gud Nait!  
PD:  
  
(1) * = "Bzzz" lo decía un personaje en la película "El Quinto Elemento"... Lo puse porque me pareció la oportunidad perfecta, jeje ^_^  
  
(2) * = Por si alguien no entendió la palabra, "patero" significa "chupamedias" en Chile... Lisonjero, adulador, etc.  
  
(3) * = Famoso canto de un programa llamado "Sábado Gigante"... 


	9. Horrores

FE DE ERRATAS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL  
  
Misami Aroku  
  
Malvados... nadie leyó mi capítulo 8... T_T...  
  
*  
  
Misami: ¡Capítulo 9 ya! ::desmayo::  
  
Draco: ::mirando hacia abajo:: ¿Y a ésta qué le pasó?  
  
Hermione: ::celosa:: No me digas que te estás preocupando más de Misami que de mí, ¿eh?  
  
Draco: -_-U Por Dios...  
  
Ron: ::ignorándolos y mirando al frente:: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, all rights reserved, Copyright (C) Text Joanne Rowling 1997, queda hecho el depósito que previene la ley once mil setecientos y tanto...  
  
Harry: o.O? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?  
  
Draco: ¿Y de qué depósito hablas, que yo no he visto nada en mi libreta de ahorros?  
  
Ron: U_U Ustedes no comprenden los términos técnicos de nuestra existencia...  
  
****  
  
::En el estudio se hallan solamente el Director, los dos ayudantes y Arimis::  
  
Director: ¡Son unos tontos! ¿Cómo pudieron confundirse y traer el espejo de Blancanieves?  
  
Arimis: ¬¬ Soy espeja...  
  
Director: Como sea... ::a los ayudantes:: Son unos incompetentes y unos egoístas  
  
Ayudante 1: ¿Egoístas? ¿Por qué, jefe?  
  
Director: ¡Ya saben a lo que me refiero!  
  
Ayudante 2: o_O? ... Ah, "eso"... -_-U  
  
Director: Sí, "eso". Ahora se llevan este... esta espeja... al baño de Sirius ¡Y pobre de ustedes que se vuelvan a equivocar!  
  
Arimis: ¡Por fin voy donde mi Siri-boy! ^o^... ::pausa:: ¡Un momento! ¿y mi paga?  
  
Director: Ah, verdad... ::le ata una bolsita que contiene los $100.000 :: Listo. ¡Gracias por todo, y buena suerte!  
  
::Los ayudantes se van, llevándose a la espeja, mientras el Director se retira. Minutos después, entran los chicos::  
  
Harry: ::mirando hacia todos lados:: ¿Y Arimis?  
  
Hermione: No lo sé... ¿se la habrán llevado?  
  
Ron: ::en voz baja:: Fiu...  
  
Hermione: ¡Te oí, Ron! Eres un insensible... Arimis, te echaremos de menos...  
  
Draco: Nah, qué va...  
  
Ron: ::a Hermione, molesto:: ¿Y no le dices nada a él? ¡También es un insensible!  
  
Hermione: U_U Draco es el malo de la película. Es obvio que su sensibilidad debe ser nula.  
  
Draco: ::a Ron, que está picado:: ¡Lero lero! :-P  
  
Harry: Lamento interrumpuir su amena tertulia, pero aquí viene el director y si no nos movemos luego, nos va a...  
  
Los demás: Sí, sí, ya... _  
  
****  
  
LA TERRIBLE NOTICIA  
  
*  
  
Toma 1  
  
*  
  
- El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor está practicando, pero los gemelos Weasley no se lo toman muy en serio... -  
  
Oliver: ::enojado:: ¡Ya dejen de hacer tonteras! ::al Director:: Ésa es su frase típica, ¿cierto, Dire?  
  
Director: -_- Sí, sí, ya...  
  
*  
  
Toma 2  
  
*  
  
Oliver: ¡Dejen de hacer tonteras! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier cosa para quitarnos puntos!  
  
::George casi se cae de su escoba::  
  
George: ¿Snape? ¿ÁRBITRO? ¡JAJAJAJA, si eso es tan posible como que el Director se va a casar con la abuela de Neville!  
  
Director: x_X!!!  
  
Oliver: ¡Pues entonces preparémonos que hay boda en Hogwarts! ::mira alrededor:: Perdón, en el estudio...  
  
*  
  
Toma 3  
  
*  
  
::Harry, pálido, va a la Sala Común, donde Ron y Hermione están jugando ajedrez mágico::  
  
Ron: ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? Tienes una cara terrible... O sea, más terrible que la usual...  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
*  
  
Toma 5  
  
*  
  
Harry: Snape será el árbitro en el próximo partido, chicos... XP!!!  
  
Hermione: No juegues  
  
Ron: Diles que estás enfermo  
  
Hermione: ¡Sí, enfermo de la cabeza! De seguro pasa por cierto...  
  
Ron: ¡Claro! Puedes decir que estás enamorado de Hermione, y te van a creer al tiro...  
  
(Draco: ::meneando la cabeza, fuera de escena:: Pobre Weasley, se fregó solito XD!!...)  
  
Hermione: Muy chistoso, Ron, muy chistoso...  
  
*  
  
Toma 6  
  
*  
  
Hermione: No juegues... o finge que se te rompió una pierna...  
  
Ron: Rómpete una pierna de verdad...  
  
Hermione: ¡Nosotros te ayudamos en eso! ¿Verdad, Ron?  
  
Ron: ¡Claro!, ¿para qué, si no, están los amigos?  
  
Harry: Para qué quiero enemigos ahora... -_-  
  
*  
  
Toma 8  
  
*  
  
Harry: No puedo, no hay un Buscador suplente... Si no juego, Gryffindor no puede jugar...  
  
- En ese momento, Neville se tambalea y cae en la sala -  
  
Ron: ::indicándolo con la cabeza:: Vale, ahí tienes a tu suplente...  
  
*  
  
Toma 9  
  
*  
  
Hermione: ::a Longbottom:: ¿Qué te pasó, Neville?  
  
Neville: Fue Malfoy. Lo encontré fuera de la biblio...  
  
Hermione: ::interrumpiendo y poniéndose de pie de un salto:: Ahora que lo recuerdo, dejé algo en la biblioteca... ¡Enseguida regreso!  
  
*  
  
Toma 10  
  
*  
  
Hermione: ::enojada, de regreso:: ¡Neville, embustero! No estaba allá...  
  
Neville: Por eso dije que lo "encontré", pretérito perfecto (o sea, acción realizada y finalizada), primera persona del singular.  
  
Hermione: o.O Ah...  
  
*  
  
Toma 13  
  
*  
  
Neville: Fue Malfoy. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicar el hechizo de las Piernas Unidas...  
  
Harry: ::reventando en carcajadas:: ¡Apuesto a que Hermione se ofrecerá de inmediato por si Malfoy quiere practicar el hechizo de las Piernas Separadas! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Todos: o_O???????????  
  
Harry: ¬¬U Oh, ya veo qué ingenuos son...  
  
Draco: ::fuera del set:: ¡¡NO ES GRACIOSO, ¿OÍSTE, POTTER?!!  
  
*  
  
Toma 15  
  
*  
  
Hermione: ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! ¡Acúsalo!  
  
Neville: No quiero tener más problemas...  
  
Ron: Entonces llama a tu abuela, Neville...  
  
Neville: ¡Oh, tienes razón! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?  
  
Draco: ::fuera del set:: ¡NO, NO, prometo que no lo haré más, pero NO LA LLAMES, POR FAVOOOOOR!  
  
*  
  
Toma 20  
  
*  
  
Ron: ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! Está acostumbrado a pasar por encima de todos, pero...  
  
Hermione: ::interrumpiendo:: ...A mí no me molestaría... ^///^  
  
Todos: o_OUUUUU  
  
*  
  
Toma 23  
  
*  
  
Ron: ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! ¡Está acostumbrado a pasar por encima de todos, pero no tienes por qué hacer todo lo que él te diga!  
  
Draco: ::fuera de escena:: ¡Cállate, Weasley!  
  
Ron: Vale, vale, me callo...  
  
****  
  
DURANTE EL PARTIDO  
  
*  
  
Toma 1  
  
*  
  
- Hermione y Ron han estado practicando el hechizo de las Piernas Unidas para usarlo en Snape por si le hacía algo a Harry -  
  
Hermione: Ahora, no te olvides, es Locomotor Mortis  
  
Ron: Vale, veamos... ::apunta a Hermione:: ¡Locomotor Mortis! ¿Así?  
  
Hermione: Sí, Ron, así mismo...  
  
Ron: ¡Genial! ::se aleja::  
  
Hermione: Ron... eh, Ron... ¡Ron, vuelve acá! ¡No me dejes así!... ¡ROOOON!  
  
*  
  
Toma 3  
  
*  
  
- Draco insulta a Ron y a Neville -  
  
Draco: A la gente del equipo de Gryffindor la eligen por lástima: veamos, está Potter, que no tiene padres; los Weasley, que no tienen plata... Tú también deberías estar en el equipo, Longbottom: tú no tienes cerebro.  
  
Neville: En ese caso, seríamos dos, ¿no? Y contando a Crabbe y a Goyle, haríamos un tremendo equipo ^_^ !!  
  
Draco: ¿Estás admitiendo que no tienes cerebro, Longbottom?  
  
Neville: No, estoy AFIRMANDO que TÚ no tienes uno, que es algo muy distinto...  
  
*  
  
Toma 5  
  
*  
  
Neville: Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy...  
  
Draco: o.O? El que te dijo eso, debe ser un pésimo matemático, Longbottom...  
  
*  
  
Toma 7  
  
*  
  
Draco: Longbottom, si el cerebro fuera de oro, serías más pobre que Weasley y con eso te lo digo todo.  
  
Neville: Uuuf, si el cerebro fuera de oro, tú y tu familia no podrían darse los lujos que se dan ahora, Malfoy ^o^  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Alguien te está soplando esas respuestas, o dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy...  
  
*  
  
Toma 8  
  
*  
  
- Ron y Draco, más Neville con Crabbe y Goyle, se ponen a pelear, mientras que todos los que están cerca observan la lucha, dejando a los competidores en el centro -  
  
Gryffindors: ¡¡VAMOS, RON!! ¡APOSTAMOS 100 GALLEONS POR TÍ!!  
  
Slytherins: ¡Y NOSOTROS APOSTAMOS 200 GALLEONS POR... POR CRABBE Y GOYLE!!  
  
Draco: ¡Ah, claro! ¿¿Nadie apuesta por mí??  
  
Pansy: ¡¡Yo, Draco!! ¡¡Yo aposté 150 galleons a que te sacaban la mugre!!  
  
Draco: ¬¬U  
  
****  
  
PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR  
  
Draco: U_U Aaaahhhh.... me encanta esta escena...  
  
Harry: Ya cállate, me desconcentras... ¿En qué iba? ::lee el libreto::  
  
Draco: Ibas en esa parte en la cual le pones cara de tonto a la profesora McGonagall y le dices con voz bien aguda "¿Cincuenta puntos? Profesora, por favor..." ::remeda a Harry entre risas::  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Ya me acordé... Gracias por tu ayuda, Malfoy.   
  
Draco: De nada ^^  
  
Harry: Mira, no sé qué le hiciste a la profesora McGonagall para que nos quitara 150 puntos de una patada, pero debe haber sido un hechizo bastante bueno...  
  
Draco: No dudes de eso  
  
Harry: ...siempre y cuando no haya sido el hechizo de las Piernas Separadas... XDD!!  
  
Draco: ¬¬ No me causa gracia, Potter  
  
Minerva: A mí tampoco, jovencito. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos!  
  
Harry: XP Oh, vamos, era sólo una broma... Ni que fuera Snape, profesora...  
  
Snape: ¡Ah, conque utilizando mi nombre para comparaciones burlonas, ¿eh?! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
Harry: No sé qué podría pasar ahora... T_T  
  
Gryffindors: ¡Buuuuu, Harry Potter nos hizo perder 150 puntos con otros idiotas de primer año!  
  
Harry: ::furioso:: ¡Pues recupérenlos ustedes, manga de flojos!  
  
Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs: ¡Nosotros no queríamos que Slytherin ganara la copa, y ahora, gracias a ustedes, lo harán!  
  
Harry: ::más furioso:: ¡Pues entonces preocúpense de ganarla ustedes y déjennos en paz!  
  
Slytherins: ¡Gracias, Potter, te debemos una!  
  
Harry: ¡Es cierto, me deben una, y ya sé cómo podemos estar a mano: simplemente, pierdan! ^o^  
  
Slytherins: ¡En sueños! Preferimos seguir en deuda contigo :P  
  
Harry: ¡YA BASTA! ¡HAGAMOS ESTA ESCENA DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO!  
  
****  
  
DETENCIÓN EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO  
  
Draco: Ah, esta parte no me gusta XP  
  
Harry: A mí sí, así que te aguantas. Gracias a tus equivocaciones tuvimos que repetir 248 veces...  
  
Draco: U_U 247  
  
Harry: ...247 veces las mismas malditas escenas en las cuales mis amigos y yo somos humillados, maltratados...  
  
Draco: ...insultados, denigrados, torturados, rebajados; lo sé, lo sé...  
  
Harry: ::sonrisa malévola:: Ahora es nuestro turno... muajajaja...  
  
*  
  
Toma 1  
  
*  
  
Draco: No voy a ir a ese bosque  
  
Hagrid: Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts. Hicieron algo malo, y ahora van a pagarlo...  
  
Draco: ::sacando la billetera:: Vale, dime cuánto y arreglamos el asunto, pero yo NO VOY a ese bosque...  
  
Director: -_- Niño cobarde... ¡CORTEN!  
  
Harry: ¡Oh, Dire, todavía está vivo! ^^  
  
*  
  
Toma 3  
  
*  
  
- Los demás se han separado en grupos: Hagrid, Hermione y Harry, uno; Fang, Neville y Draco, el otro. El grupo de Hagrid ha hallado un centauro -  
  
Hagrid: Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido, ¿has visto algo?  
  
Ronan: Sí, que Marte está muy brillante  
  
Hagrid: Vale, ¿pero algo extraño, desacostumbrado?  
  
Ronan: Ya te dije, que Marte brilla mucho esta noche  
  
::Otro centauro aparece en escena::  
  
Hagrid: Ah, hola, Bane... ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
Bane: Muy bien, y espero que tú igual  
  
Hagrid: Gracias. Mira, le pregunté a Ronan si había visto algo extraño ahora último... Hirieron a un unicornio, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Bane: Sí, claro. Y también sé algo más...  
  
Hagrid, Hermione y Harry: ::ansiosos:: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Bane: ::mirando al cielo:: Que, esta noche, Marte está brillando mucho...  
  
Todos: x_X!!!!  
  
*  
  
Toma 5  
  
*  
  
- Draco y Neville están en medio del bosque. De pronto, el rubio desaparece -  
  
Neville: ...y eso es lo que pasó. ¿Tú, qué opinas, Malfoy?... ¿Malfoy?  
  
::No hay respuesta::  
  
Neville: o.O!!! ¡Malfoy no está! ¿Llamaré a los demás?.... ::pausa::.... Mah, a quién le importa...  
  
Draco: ::saliendo de detrás de un árbol, resentido:: ¡Oye!  
  
*  
  
Toma 6  
  
*  
  
Draco: ::escondido de Neville:: Soy tu peor pesadilla, Longbottom... buuuu....  
  
Neville: ¬¬ No, y lo peor de todo es que no es broma...  
  
*  
  
Toma 9  
  
*  
  
Draco: ::leyendo el libreto:: Acá dice que debo aparecer por detrás y agarrarte...  
  
Neville: o_OU!!! ¿Agarrarme? ¿Por dónde?  
  
Draco: Por sorpresa, menso -_-U  
  
*  
  
Toma 15  
  
*  
  
- Neville se asusta de Draco (por fin) y envía las chispas rojas. Hagrid los va a buscar y pronto se reúne con los demás -  
  
Hagrid: Vamos a necesitar suerte para hallar algo, después de todo el alboroto que hicieron. Bueno, vamos a cambiar los grupos: Neville, tú vienes conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este tonto...  
  
Draco: ¡Hey!  
  
Hagrid: Vale... Harry, tú irás con Fang y este idiota...  
  
Draco: ¡Más respeto!  
  
Hagrid: ...y este imbécil...  
  
Draco: XO!!!  
  
*  
  
Toma 18  
  
*  
  
- Harry y Draco encuentran al unicornio... Pero aparece un encapuchado tenebroso -  
  
Draco: ¡AAAAHHHHH!   
  
Harry: ::se lleva una mano a la cara:: Aparte de idiota, marica, y para peor, cobarde -_-U  
  
Draco: U_U Querrás decir "buen actor": acá dice que lanzo un terrible grito ::muestra el libreto:: y eso es lo que hice  
  
Harry: Sí, fue un grito terrible... terrible de afeminado!! XDD!  
  
Encapuchado: Bueno, ¿vamos a seguir grabando o no? Tengo una cita pronto y no puedo demorar mucho...  
  
Draco: OK, OK... Aunque no puedo imaginarte con una mujer al lado, jujujú...  
  
Encapuchado: ¬¬ Por qué será que yo a tí tampoco puedo verte con una, chico-de-los-gritos-agudos...  
  
Draco: XO! ¡Todos a sus puestos de una maldita vez y terminemos la escena de porquería!  
  
Director: U_U Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor...  
  
****  
  
****  
  
Continuará...  
  
****  
  
¡¡Gracias por los reviews (si es que escribieron alguno... T_T)!! Si se portan bien conmigo, no duden de que voy a seguir escribiendo "Fe de Erratas"... del 2º, 3º y 4º libro... y también del 5º, cuando salga, jejeje. Sólo espero que las ideas no se me agoten muy pronto (y que las tareas no me maten o.O)!  
  
Draco: Pues yo espero lo contrario XP  
  
Misami: Si sigues interrumpiéndome, te voy a decir un chiste peor que el de los "izquierdos"... ñaca ñaca...  
  
¡Matta Ne! 


End file.
